Phoebe Black and the Philosopher's Stone to Goblet of Fire
by Ravenclaw2017
Summary: Phoebe Black is the Daughter of Sirius Black. Raised By Andromeda and Ted Tonks- this is the Philosopher Stone to Goblet of fire told from Phoebe's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, just wanted to write a quick chapter. Hope you enjoy this.

Chapter One

Halloween 1981

Andromeda sat in her armchair watching her husband Ted enchanting pumpkins for their 7 year old daughter Nymphadora. Life really was perfect. Yes she and Ted had a rocky start, due to her family's disapproval of their relationship and later being disowned. But watching the scene before her she knew she had made the right decision.

The clock on the fireplace chimed.

'Nymphadora, it is time for bed.' she said.

'But Mum! I'm not tired.' the little girl moaned.

'It's an hour past your bedtime.'

'Come on,' said Ted scopping her up. 'Time for bed.'

While Ted was upstairs getting Nymphadora settled, she began cleaning the place and pulled two butterbeers for her and her husband to celebrate Halloween.

Just has she was about to sit back down. There was a knock at the door. Andromeda grabbed her wand and made her way to the door. She couldn't let fear take over, she had to protect her family. She just hoped Ted would have time to take Nymphadora and run.

She quickly open the door and was surprised to find her cousin Sirius Black on the door step holding a little girl in his arms.

'Sirius?' She said, lowering her wand.

'I didn't know who else to come to.' Sirius said, entering the house. 'Can you look after Phoebe for me. I need to go to James and Lily's. Something isn't right.'

'Of course, what's wrong?' She said, taking Phoebe,who was out cold.

'I don't have time to explain.' He said. 'Andromeda, promise me if anything happens to me you will take care of Phoebe.'

'Sirius, not-'

'Promise me?'

'Yes, ok. I'll see you in the morning.' she said, giving him one last hug.

Andromeda watched as Sirius Black took off into the night. She didn't know this would be the last time she would see him. She didn't realise that the next morning that James and Lily Potter would be dead, Lord Voldermort would be dead, that Sirius would be arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggle and be accused of working for Lord Voldermort. She didn't realise that now she and Ted would become Phoebe Black's legal guardians.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Present Day

Phoebe Elizabeth Black, was 11 years old and a witch. She had grown up with her aunt Andromeda Tonks, her uncle Ted Tonks and her cousin Nymphadora Tonks- well they were not really her aunt and uncle. Andromeda was her first cousin once removed or something along those lines. Phoebe just called them her aunt and uncle. They had raised Phoebe since she was a year old. She couldn't remember much about her father and he was arrested and sentenced to life in Azkaban the morning after he left Phoebe with her aunt and uncle. Her mother had been Connie Prince- who was killed when Phoebe was only six months old.

It was the end of July and Phoebe had waited every morning for an owl to arrive. Her cousin Nymphadora ( whom she called Tonks) had just finished Hogwarts the month before and now Phoebe would be attending. Tonks had been sorted into Hufflepuff house ( One of the Four Houses in Hogwarts) Phoebe had been reading the history of the houses in Hogwarts: A history. She personally wanted to be in Gryffindor - though Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad but she would walk out the door if she was sorted into Slytherin. Though, her aunt had been in Slytherin and she was ok.

'PHOEBE!' Her aunt screamed upstairs. 'YOUR HOGWARTS LETTER HAS COME!'

Phoebe immediatley jumped out of bed, run downstairs and into the kitchen. She took the letter was the owl perched on the window ledge and began to read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

( Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)

Dear Miss Black

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

'I 'm going to Hogwarts.' She squealed with delighted.

Her aunt merely chuckled saying 'I'd be very surprised if you didn't. 'We'll go to Diagon Alley on the 31st.I'm sure Ted and Nymphadora will want to go with you as well.'

It was the 31st July and today was the day that Phoebe would be going to Diagon Alley to purchase her school supplies for Hogwarts.

'Have you got the list?' Ted asked her.

'It's in my handbag.'Andromeda Said. 'We're going by Floo, ' she added to her husband and Tonks.

'I hate going by floo.' Tonks moaned.

'Well you can apparate then.' Her mother sighed. 'Phoebe is too young to apparate.'

'Dora and I will apparate and meet you two in Diagon Alley.' Ted said, trying to prevent an argument.

A few mintues later Phoebe had take some powder and walked into the fireplace.

'Diagon Alley!' she said, in a loud, clear voice and threw the powder on the floor. Within a few moments she had appeared on a famliar high street.

'About time.' Tonks said, in a mock annoyed voice.

'Where do you want to go first?' Ted asked his wife, who had appeared just behind Phoebe.

'We need to go to Gringotts.'

'I went yesterday and got the money out of Phoebe's Vault.' Tonks said.

'Phoebe's vault?' Her Aunt asked, frowning.

'Yes number 711.' Tonks said, rolling her eyes.

Phoebe felt herself blush- 711 was her father's vault which had not been used in almost 10 years.

'You were suppose to take money from our vault, not his vault!'

'Where would you like to go to first, Phoebe?' Ted asked her, as Tonks and her aunt were arguing.

'I want to get my wand first.' Phoebe said, excitedly.

' Ollivander's it is then.' He said, leading Phoebe down Diagon Alley. Phoebe and Ted made their way to Ollivander's- which was narrow and shaddy. In peeling gold letters the sign said ''Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. Phoebe saw a single wand laying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

'There you two are!' She heard her aunt shout. 'I thought you had both been kidnapped.'

'Phoebe wanted to get her wand first.' Ted said in a low, firm voice- which told both her aunt and Tonks, this was not open for discussion.

'Good choice Phoeb's.' Tonks said, taking her by the arm and leading her into the shop.

The bell rang as they stepped inside the shop . It was tiny and empty expect for a single chair- which her aunt took and Ted stood beside her. Phoebe looked at the narrow boxes which were piled neatly from the ground to the ceiling.

'Good afternoon.' said a soft voice. Both Phoebe and Tonks jumped; An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining through the glooming shop.

'Ah yes.' He said. ' I was wondering when I would be seeing you Miss Black. Doesn't seem that long ago your mother and father was purchasing their first wands. You have the Black genes I see.'

Phoebe did not know any of her family members- expect Andromeda. She had the same heart shape face, high cheekbones, cupid bow lips and long, jet black hair. Her eyes, however were a dark blue.

'Now Miss Black, let me see. ' as he pulled out a long tape measure and with silver markings out of his pocket. 'Which is your wand arm?'

'My right.' Phoebes said.

'Hold it out. That's it.' He measured Phoebe from shoulder to finger, then wrist to eldow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around her head.

Mr Ollivander began explaining about Wand cores.

'That will do.' He said and the tape meausre crumpled into a heap on the floor.

'Right then, Miss Black. Try this one. Holly and dragon heartstring. Ten inches. Nice and flexible. Just give it a wave.'

Phoebe took the wand and waved it and Mr Ollivander snactched it out of her hand.

'Not that one. Try this. Maghony, unicorn hair, eleven inches.'

Phoebe tried it and it to was snatched out of her hand. Phoebe tried at least another five wands before Mr Ollivander handed her:

'Beechwood, Phoenix feather, 10 3'4 inches.'

Phoebe took the wand and she felt a warmth in her fingers and red and gold sparks shot out of her wand.

'Beechwood wands are rare, Miss Black.' He said, 'You are wise beyond your years. For a Beechwood wand is not for the narrow minded.'

Phoebe paid Mr Ollivander seven galleons for her wand and Mr Ollivander bowed them out of the shop.

As Phoebe was exiting the shop, she walked into a boy with messy, black hair.

'Im sorry.' the boy said.

'No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going.'

'Phoebe, come on.' Tonks said, pulling her up the busy, high street.

They made their way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch - who was dressed in mauve.

'Hogwarts- come on over and I'll get you fitted.' Phoebe spent half an hour in the shop being fitted and then they made their way to Flourish and Blotts to get her books- which Ted was left to carry. Phoebe wanted a book filled with jinxes, which Andromeda had to drag her away from, saying she wouldn't be able to do them yet.

They grabbed her potions supplies- Ted and Tonks waited outside as the smell of the shop made them both sick. The family of four then made their way to get some ice cream. Phoebe , of course had bubble gum, while Tonks and Ted had chocolate and Andromeda stuck with plain Vanilla.

When they arrived home, Phoebe put all her new supplies into her room and began counting down the days until the 1st September.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For the next month, Phoebe counted down the days until the 1st September. The morning finally came and she felt slightly nauseous.

Both Ted and Tonks had to go into work, so they could not see her off, but they gave her a big hug and kiss and they promised to write to her every week and reminded her they would see her at Christmas.

At 10.50am, both Andromeda and Phoebe made their way to King Cross Station. Phoebe knew exactly were to go as she had spent the last seven years going to see Tonks off and crying on the platform and begging to go with her

She made her way to platform Nine and ten, as she approached the platform, she and Andromeda made a run at the wall- to anyone else they would be afraid of crashing but not Phoebe. As expected, she was now standing on platform nine and 3/4. There were lots of witches and wizards saying goodbye to their children and lots of owls hooting and cats purring.

The first carriages were alredy packed , Phoebe and Andromeda made their way to the end of the train and they found an empty compartment expect for a boy with messy, black hair. Andromeda helped Phoebe with her trunk. Beside them was a plump woman with red hair, with four sons and a daughter - who all had red hair. Phoebe could see the woman trying to get dirt of her younger son's nose and two of the boys mentioned 'Harry Potter.'

'I can't believe you are going to Hogwarts.' Andromeda said, sounding as though she was going to burst into tears. 'It was 10 years ago that you came to live with us and now you are all grown up.'

'Andromeda, stop it.' She said, giving her a hug and could feel her face growing red.

The whistle sounded and Andromeda gave her one last hug. Phoebe stepped onto the train, waving goodbye to her aunt and made her way into the compartment.

'Excuse me, ' She said to the boy. He looked up, he looked very famaliar to Phoebe. 'Do you mind if I sit here?'

'Not at all.' He said,pointing to the seat facing him.

As the train moved, Phoebe waved goodbye to her aunt until the train rounded the corner.

'I'm Phoebe by the way, ' she started but was interuppted by the compartment door opening and the youngest red- haired boy came in.

'Is anyone else sitting here?' He asked them. 'Everywhere else is full.' both Phoebe and the boy shook their heads.

'Hey Ron.' The twins were back; they told Ron they were going to sit with their friend Lee.

'Harry.' They called to the other boy. They introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley and Ron was their younger brother.

'Are you really Harry Potter?' Ron asked. Phoebe almost fell off her seat. Harry Potter was one of the most famous wizards in history. He was the only wizard to survive the killing curse.

Harry nodded. 'Phoebe is it?' Harry asked, suddenly remembering she was there.

'Have you really got the scar?' Ron asked. Phoebe shot the boy a dirty look, for his lack of tact. Harry pulled back his fringe to show them the lighting bolt scar.

'Is that where you -know-who-'

'Well obivously.' Phoebe snapped at him.

'Who are you anyway?' Ron asked.

'My name is Phoebe, Phoebe Black.'

'Black? is your family not all you-know-who supporters?' Ron asked.

'No,we are not.' she snapped. 'I certainly do not support you- know -who.'

Both boys looked at Phoebe and then back at each other as though they were impressed and afraid of her. Harry, then changed the subject about their families. Harry told his story of growing up with muggles, Ron told them about always having second hand supplies and clothes. While Phoebe explained that she had grew up with her aunt and uncle- unlike Harry, her family actually cared for her.

Ron reached into his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep.

'This is scabbers and he's useless.' He told them. 'He was my brother Percy's - he got an owl for becoming a Prefect.' Ron went pink and began looking out the window.

Harry began to explain that he had not be able to afford much- which Phoebe thought was very kind of him to do. Phoebe had been lucky as her aunt and uncle may not have been wealthy but always made sure Phoebe had everything she needed.

As they passed out of London, and into the countryside, an old lady came with a trolley.

'Anything from the trolley, dears?' She asked. Both Phoebe and Harry leapt from their seats.

Phoebe got a packet of Chocolate frog cards and a cauldron cake and paid the lady 6 sickles; Harry, on the other hand came back with his arms full of sweets.

'Hungry are you?' Ron asked, which made Phoebe snort. Harry told them to tuck in; Phoebe thanked him and took a pumpkin pastie. Ron mumbled something about corn beef.

Harry told Ron to take some and soon the sandwiches lay forgotten beside Phoebe.

Harry was amazed that the pictures in the wizarding world moved. Ron, on the other hand was amazed in the muggle world they stood still. Then they tried every flavour beans- thankfully Phoebe had nothing unpleasant like earwax.

There was a knock on the door and a round-face boy came in.

'Sorry,' He said. 'but have you seen a toad?' When they shook their heads he wailed. 'I've lost him, He keeps getting away!'

'He'll turn up!' Harry said.

'If we see him, we'll let you know.' Phoebe said.

'Thanks.' the boy said, leaving them.

'Don't know why he is so bothered.' Ron said. 'If I'd have brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. I can't say anything though, I brought Scabbers.' The rat was snoozing. 'I tried a spell to turn him yellow yesterday- didn't work- I'll show you.' He rummaged in his trunk and pulled out a battered wand. As he raised his wand, the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, along with a bushy haired girl- who was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes.

'Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one.' She asked, in a sort of bossy voice.

'We've already told him we haven't seen it.' Ron said. The girl was not listening, she was to busy looking at the wand in Ron's hand.

'Are you doing magic? let's see then.' She said, sitting down beside Phoebe; Harry and Phoebe looking at each other and then at a taken aback Ron.

'Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow.'

Phoebe burst out laughing- as she knew this was not a real spell.

'Are you sure that is a real spell?' The girl asked.'It's not very good is it. I tried a few simple spells myself and they all worked for me.' Phoebe was trying not to laugh at the expressions on Harry and Ron's faces as the girl explained she was Muggle born, and had read all their school books and how Harry was in books in the wizarding world.

'I'm Hermione Granger, and who are you two?'

'Ron Weasley.'

'Phoebe Black.'

'I want to be in Gryffindor,' She said. 'It is by far the best- Dumbledore, himself was in Gryffindor. I suppose Ravenclaw isn't so bad. Anyway , I'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change into your robes, I expect we will be arriving soon.'

'Whatever house I'm in, I hope she is not.' Ron said, shutting the door behind her.

'I think she'll be in Ravenclaw.' Phoebe said. 'What house do you hope to be in?'

'My whole family has been Gryffindor.' Ron shrugged.

The compartment door opened again and it was neither Neville or Hermione; it was a boy with pale blonde hair and pointed features- along with two other boys who looked like his bodyguards. Phoebe knew this boy- he was a distant cousin- Draco Malfoy.

'So it's true then,Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.' He said . He introduced Harry to his bodyguards- Crabbe and Goyle and then himself. Which caused Ron to cough- which was to hide a snigger.

Malfoy then went on to pick on Ron's family's lack of wealth and Phoebe rose from her seat.

'Ah Cousin. So nice to see you.' he said, with a slight smirk.

'Sadly, I can't see the same.' Phoebe retorted.

'You'll soon find some wizarding families are better than others, Potter.' He said, ingnoring Phoebe. 'I can help you there and maybe you too cousin. I hear you have been led astray.'

Both Phoebe and Harry refused his help and he left the compartment.

The trio changed into their robes and the train stopped at the platform. Phoebe followed Harry and Ron off the train.

'First Yer, First Year's over here.' Phoebe heard a voice say and she turned around to see a giant man with a busy black beard behind her.

'Hi Hagrid.' Harry said. Once all the first years were together, Hagrid led them to the lake and they got into boats. Harry, Phoebe, Ron and Hermione got into a boat and they began to set sail - there was gasps as Hogwarts came into view and Phoebe knew the moment she saw it she was home.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter Four-

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge, oak front door.

Everyone here? you there, still got yer toad?

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Phoebe's first thought was she wouldn't want to cross her.

'The firs'-years Professor McGonagall.' said Hagrid.

'Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.'

She pulled the door open wide and led them inside. The entrance hall was so big you could have fitted Phoebe's house into it. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Phoebe could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway on the right- that must be the rest of the school. Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather close together.

'Welcome to Hogwarts.' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your houses will be something like a family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and you are at Hogwarts, you can earn points for your house for your trimphs and rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup.

The sorting ceremony shall begin in a few moments. I suggest you smarten yourselves up. I shall return when we are ready for you.'

'How exactly are we sorted into houses?' Harry asked them.

'Some sort of test.' Ron said. 'Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking.'

'Of course he is.' Phoebe said. 'Tonks- my cousin, she wouldn't say -said she wanted to keep it a surprise.'

No one spoke much expect for Hermione Granger who was telling anyone who would listen about all the spells she had learned- she has to be a Ravenclaw Phoebe thought.

Then around twenty ghosts streamed through the brick wall and were talking amongst themselves- something about Peeves.

'New students.' The ghost called Fat Friar said. 'Hope to see you in Hufflepuff.'

'Move along now.' She heard Professor McGonagall say. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start- form a line and follow me. Phoebe stood inbetween Harry and Ron and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Phoebe was in awe of this place. There was thousands of candles hovering over the four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers sat.

Professor McGonagall led them to the top of the hall, where Phoebe could feel hundreds of eyes on her. She could hear Hermione whisper- something about the ceiling and Hogwarts: a history. Professor McGonagall place a four legged stool and a pointed wizards hat. Phoebe stared at the hat and for a few seconds there was completed silence until the brin of the hat opened like a mouth and began to sing:

'Oh you may not think i'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see

I'll eat myself silly if you can find

A smarter hat than me

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall

for i am the sorting hat

and I cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting hat can't see.

So try me on and I will tell you

where you ought to be

you might belong to Gryffindor

where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivarly

set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

and unafraid of toil;

or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

if you are ready mind,

where those of wit and learning

will always find their kind.

Or perhaps in Slytherin

they always find their real friends

those cunning folk use any means

to achieve their ends.

So put me on, don't be afraid,

you're in safe hands

for I am the thinking cap!'

The whole school burst into applause. Phoebe was trying to think which house she would belong in- she didn't know if she was any of those things.

'When I call your name, sit on the stool, place the hat on your head to be sorted.' Professor McGonagall.

'Abbott Hannah.'

A girl with blonde hair stumbled out of the line and placed the hat on her head. There was silence for a few moments before the hat shouted.

'HUFFLEPUFF.' The table on Phoebe's right cheered and Hannah went to join the Hufflepuff table.

'Black Phoebe.'

Phoebe was shaking as she made her way up, she quickly sat down and placed the hat on her head- which fell over her eyes and all she could see was the inside of the hat.

'Hmm' a small voice said. 'You are very difficult indeed. Plenty of courage, and determination. Plenty of talents and a keen mind. Not afraid of toil and very loyal. But where to put you?'

'I want to be Gryffindor.' she thought.

'If you are sure.' The hat said. 'Better be GRYFFINDOR!'

Phoebe took the hat off and the table at the back right was cheering. Phoebe gave one last smile at Harry and Ron before making her way to the Gryffindor table.

'Percy Wealsey, welcome to Gryffidor.' the boy said, shaking her hand; while the twins gave her the thumbs up.

Phoebe watched the rest of the ceremony. Lavendar Brown was also in Gryffindor, she watched Hermione Granger dive onto the stool and was taken aback when she too was placed in Gryffindor along with Neville. She also saw both Malfoy and his friends go into Slytherin.

Then she heard Harry's name be called. She crossed her fingers, hoping that he too would be in Gryffindor and after few mintues pause the Hat shouted Gryffindor- Harry got the loudest cheer and the Wealsey twins were chanting 'We got Potter!' Harry took a seat next to Phoebe and they watched as Ron was also made a Gryffindor. Once everyone had been placed, Professor McGongall took away the stool and Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet- his arms wide open and said: 'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! before we begin our banquet I have a few words to say and they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!'


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter Five-

Phoebe began to pile her plate with food and tried not to laugh at the shocked expression on Harry's face.

'That does look good.' Phoebe heard the ghost say sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.

'Can't you-?' Harry began but the ghost cut him off

'I haven't eaten in nearly five hundred years.'

'You must be straving.' Phoebe said, causing Harry and Ron to snort and Hermione to throw her a disapproving look.

'I don't need to of course.' He countined as though Phoebe had not spoke. 'I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy- Porpington.

'I know who you are. 'Ron said suddenly. 'You're Nearly Headless Nick!'

'I prefer if you call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-'

'Nearly Headless!'Seamus Finnegan interrupted. 'How can you be Nearly Headless?'

'Like this.' He said irritably, seizing his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell on to his shoulder, as if it was on a hinge.

Phoebe almost choked on her pumpkin juice, while the others looked on in horror.

'So- new Gryffindors.' Nick continued. ' I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindor have never gone this long without winning. Slytherin have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron is becoming unbearable.'

Phoebe looked over to the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank starry eyes, a gaunt face and robes with stained silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy, who Phoebe could see was not happy with the seating arrangements.

Once everyone had finished eating they began to talk about their families.

'I'm half and half.' Seamus Finnegan said. 'Me dad's a muggle. Me Mam didn't tell him she was a witch until they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him.'

Phoebe and the others laughed.

'I'm pure blood . Both my parents came from pure blood families. My mum died when I was a baby and I haven't see my dad in 10 years.' Phoebe didn't want to go into the details of her dad being in Azakaban. 'I live with my aunt she is pure blood, my uncle is muggle born and my cousin, of course is half blood.'

'What about you Neville?' Ron asked.

'My gran brought me up and she's a witch.' Neville said. 'But my family thought I was a muggle for ages.' Neville began going into a story of how is uncle pushed him from an upstairs window.'

Phoebe looked over and saw Hermione and Percy Weasley in deep discussion over school subjects.

'I hope they start straight away.' Hermione said, 'I'm particuarly interested in Transfiguration- you know turning something into something else.'

Phoebe wanted to go to bed, as she was becoming very tired and looked over and saw Harry too appeared tired.

'Ouch!' She heard Harry cry in pain.

'Are you ok?Phoebe said.

'What is it?' Percy said.

'N-nothing.' Harry said, though Phoebe didn't believe him.

'Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?' Harry asked Percy. Phoebe was trying to see who Harry was referring to.

'Oh you have met Professor Quirrell already.' Percy said.

'Who's Professor Quirrell.' Phoebe asked.

'The one wearing the purple turban.' Harry explained.

Phoebe looked over and saw the man beside Quirrell had a curtain of greasy black hair and a big hooked nose. Phoebe thought he resembled a vampire.

'That's Professor Snape. ' Percy explained. 'He teaches Potions, but everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies.'

As the last of the pudding disappeared, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet again and the Hall became silent.

'Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of -term notices to give you. '

'First-years should note that the forest is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.'

Dumbledore glanced in the direction of the Weasley twins.

'I have also been asked by Mr Flich, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

Qudditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.'

Phoebe frowned and heard a few people laugh including Harry.

'He can't be serious?' She heard Harry asked Percy.

'Must be.' Percy said, frowning at Dumbledore. 'He usually has a reason, the Forbidden Forest is full of dangerous creatures, everyone knows that.'

Phoebe wanted to say that the First -year students didn't but thought better of it.

'I would hope that he would tell us Prefects.' Percy said, puffing his chest out.

'And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song.' cried Dumbledore. Phoebe noticed the other teachers had fixed smiles on their faces. 'Everyone pick their favourite tune.'

And the school bellowed.

'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether be old and bald

or young with scabby knees

Our heads could do with filling

With something stuff

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff.

So teach us things worth knowing

Bring back what we've forgot

Just do your best, we'll do the rest

And learn until our brain all rot.'

Phoebe noticed that everyone finished at different times. Only the Weasley twins were sing to a long and slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted until the end.

'Ah, Music.' He said. 'A magic beyond all we do here. And now bedtime , off you trot.'

The Gryffindor First- years followed Percy through the chattering crowd, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. Phoebe was becoming very sleepy and wanted to get to bed before dawn. They walked up a lot of stairs, Phoebe was just about to lie down in the corridor when they came to a halt.

'Peeves.' Percy whispered to the First -years. 'A Poltergeist.' He raised his voice. 'Peeves- show yourself!'

A loud rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon answered.

'Do you want me to get the Bloody Baron?'

There was a pop and a little man appeared with wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth. He was floating crossed legged in the air clutching walking sticks.

'Ooooooooh!' He said, with an evil cackle. 'Ickle firsties! What fun!'

He swopped suddenly at them and they all ducked.

'Go away Peeves or the Baron will hear about this. I mean it!' Percy barked.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming about, rattling suits of armour.

'You want to watch out for Peeves.' Percy informed them. 'The bloody Baron is the only one who can control him. He won't even listen to us Prefects. Here we are.'

At the end of the corridor hung a potrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

'Password?' she said.

'Caput Dracomis.' Percy said, and the potrait swung open, revealing a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through- Neville needed a hand in- they found themselves in the Gryffindor Common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls though one door and the boys though another. Phoebe followed her classmates up to the top of the spiral staircase and at long last they finally found their room.

There was five, four poster beds hung with deep-red velvet curtains. The girls quickly put on their pyjamas and got into bed. Their trunks had already been brought up and they were too tired to talk. Phoebe took the bed beside Hermione Granger.

'Goodnight Hermione.' Phoebe said.

'Goodnight Phoebe.' Hermione said, with a shocked expression.

Phoebe drifted of into a peaceful sleep and was excited for the following morning.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter Five-

Phoebe began to pile her plate with food and tried not to laugh at the shocked expression on Harry's face.

'That does look good.' Phoebe heard the ghost say sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.

'Can't you-?' Harry began but the ghost cut him off

'I haven't eaten in nearly five hundred years.'

'You must be straving.' Phoebe said, causing Harry and Ron to snort and Hermione to throw her a disapproving look.

'I don't need to of course.' He countined as though Phoebe had not spoke. 'I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy- Porpington.

'I know who you are. 'Ron said suddenly. 'You're Nearly Headless Nick!'

'I prefer if you call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-'

'Nearly Headless!'Seamus Finnegan interrupted. 'How can you be Nearly Headless?'

'Like this.' He said irritably, seizing his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell on to his shoulder, as if it was on a hinge.

Phoebe almost choked on her pumpkin juice, while the others looked on in horror.

'So- new Gryffindors.' Nick continued. ' I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindor have never gone this long without winning. Slytherin have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron is becoming unbearable.'

Phoebe looked over to the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank starry eyes, a gaunt face and robes with stained silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy, who Phoebe could see was not happy with the seating arrangements.

Once everyone had finished eating they began to talk about their families.

'I'm half and half.' Seamus Finnegan said. 'Me dad's a muggle. Me Mam didn't tell him she was a witch until they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him.'

Phoebe and the others laughed.

'I'm pure blood . Both my parents came from pure blood families. My mum died when I was a baby and I haven't see my dad in 10 years.' Phoebe didn't want to go into the details of her dad being in Azakaban. 'I live with my aunt she is pure blood, my uncle is muggle born and my cousin, of course is half blood.'

'What about you Neville?' Ron asked.

'My gran brought me up and she's a witch.' Neville said. 'But my family thought I was a muggle for ages.' Neville began going into a story of how is uncle pushed him from an upstairs window.'

Phoebe looked over and saw Hermione and Percy Weasley in deep discussion over school subjects.

'I hope they start straight away.' Hermione said, 'I'm particuarly interested in Transfiguration- you know turning something into something else.'

Phoebe wanted to go to bed, as she was becoming very tired and looked over and saw Harry too appeared tired.

'Ouch!' She heard Harry cry in pain.

'Are you ok?Phoebe said.

'What is it?' Percy said.

'N-nothing.' Harry said, though Phoebe didn't believe him.

'Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?' Harry asked Percy. Phoebe was trying to see who Harry was referring to.

'Oh you have met Professor Quirrell already.' Percy said.

'Who's Professor Quirrell.' Phoebe asked.

'The one wearing the purple turban.' Harry explained.

Phoebe looked over and saw the man beside Quirrell had a curtain of greasy black hair and a big hooked nose. Phoebe thought he resembled a vampire.

'That's Professor Snape. ' Percy explained. 'He teaches Potions, but everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies.'

As the last of the pudding disappeared, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet again and the Hall became silent.

'Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of -term notices to give you. '

'First-years should note that the forest is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.'

Dumbledore glanced in the direction of the Weasley twins.

'I have also been asked by Mr Flich, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

Qudditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.'

Phoebe frowned and heard a few people laugh including Harry.

'He can't be serious?' She heard Harry asked Percy.

'Must be.' Percy said, frowning at Dumbledore. 'He usually has a reason, the Forbidden Forest is full of dangerous creatures, everyone knows that.'

Phoebe wanted to say that the First -year students didn't but thought better of it.

'I would hope that he would tell us Prefects.' Percy said, puffing his chest out.

'And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song.' cried Dumbledore. Phoebe noticed the other teachers had fixed smiles on their faces. 'Everyone pick their favourite tune.'

And the school bellowed.

'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether be old and bald

or young with scabby knees

Our heads could do with filling

With something stuff

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff.

So teach us things worth knowing

Bring back what we've forgot

Just do your best, we'll do the rest

And learn until our brain all rot.'

Phoebe noticed that everyone finished at different times. Only the Weasley twins were sing to a long and slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted until the end.

'Ah, Music.' He said. 'A magic beyond all we do here. And now bedtime , off you trot.'

The Gryffindor First- years followed Percy through the chattering crowd, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. Phoebe was becoming very sleepy and wanted to get to bed before dawn. They walked up a lot of stairs, Phoebe was just about to lie down in the corridor when they came to a halt.

'Peeves.' Percy whispered to the First -years. 'A Poltergeist.' He raised his voice. 'Peeves- show yourself!'

A loud rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon answered.

'Do you want me to get the Bloody Baron?'

There was a pop and a little man appeared with wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth. He was floating crossed legged in the air clutching walking sticks.

'Ooooooooh!' He said, with an evil cackle. 'Ickle firsties! What fun!'

He swopped suddenly at them and they all ducked.

'Go away Peeves or the Baron will hear about this. I mean it!' Percy barked.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming about, rattling suits of armour.

'You want to watch out for Peeves.' Percy informed them. 'The bloody Baron is the only one who can control him. He won't even listen to us Prefects. Here we are.'

At the end of the corridor hung a potrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

'Password?' she said.

'Caput Dracomis.' Percy said, and the potrait swung open, revealing a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through- Neville needed a hand in- they found themselves in the Gryffindor Common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls though one door and the boys though another. Phoebe followed her classmates up to the top of the spiral staircase and at long last they finally found their room.

There was five, four poster beds hung with deep-red velvet curtains. The girls quickly put on their pyjamas and got into bed. Their trunks had already been brought up and they were too tired to talk. Phoebe took the bed beside Hermione Granger.

'Goodnight Hermione.' Phoebe said.

'Goodnight Phoebe.' Hermione said, with a shocked expression.

Phoebe drifted of into a peaceful sleep and was excited for the following morning.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

Phoebe walked into the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and saw a group of students looking at the notice broad.

'Flying lessons!' Hermione shrieked.

'With the Slytherins!' Phoebe groaned.

'Typical.' Harry said behind her, ' Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy.'

'You don't know if you'll make a fool of yourself.' said Ron ' Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk!'

Phoebe was sick of hearing Malfoy brag about how he narrowly escaped Muggle helicopters. She was sad that he had not been hit by helicopter, would have saved them from a lot of misery.

Hermione on the otherhand, had gone to the library and gotten a book called Qudditch through the Ages and she lectured to anyone who would listen about tips to fly, the only person who seemed to be listening to her was Neville Longbottom, who seemed as nervous about flying as Hermione. Though Neville, like her cousin Tonks seemed have more accidents than the average person. Hermione's lecture was interupted by the morning post.

Phoebe hadn't gotten anyword back from her family yet. She had spent the weekend writing back to both her Aunt and Tonks and catching up on her homework.

A barn owl flew past her and brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened the package excitedly.

'It's a remembrall!' He explained. 'Gran knows I forget things.' The ball began to glow red and Neville was trying to remember what he had forgotten when Malfoy snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. Harry and Ron both jumped to their feet and Phoebe quickly came behind both of them. Thankfully, Professor McGonagall, came rushing down the Gryffindor table.

'What's going on?'

'Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor.' at these words Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

'Just looking,' and with that He and his bodyguards returned to the Slytherin table.

At three-thirty, Harry, Ron, Phoebe and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps into the grounds for their first flying lessons. It was a clear but breezy day, which rippled at their feet as they marched down the smooth, sloping lawn which was opposite the Forbidden Forest.

The Slytherins were already there, and before them were twenty broomsticks layed out in neat lines. Just behind them was Madam Hooch, who had just arrived.

'What are you waiting for?' She barked. 'Everyone stand by a broom. Come on, Hurry up!'

Phoebe took a place on Harry's right and Hermione's left.

'Stick your hand over the broom and say up!'

'UP!' Everyone shouted.

Phoebe's broom along with Harry's and a few other's jumped into their hand at once. Hermione's simply rolled over on the ground and Poor Neville's broom did not move at all.

Madam Hooch, then showed them how to Mount their brooms and Phoebe tried not to snigger when Madam Hooch told Malfoy he had been doing it wrong for years.

'Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, pushed off hard- ' before the whistle had toucher her lips.

'Come back, boy!' She Shouted, as Neville was rising up into the air, Phoebe saw his face pale as he looked down at the ground, Phoebe gasped as she watched him slip sideways of the broom, and WHAM- a thud and nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass.

Madam Hooch rushed over and examined Neville, she heard her mumbled something about a broken wrist. She turned to the class and said.

'None of you move until I take this boy to the Hospial Wing or you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch.'

Malfoy began insulting Neville and Phoebe began to move but Hermione held her back.

'He's not worth it.'

Harry and Malfoy began arguing over Neville's Remembrall.

Malfoy flew into the air and began to taunt Harry. Harry, not one to backout of a challenge quickly grabbed his broom.

'NO' shouted Hermione. 'Madam Hooch told us not to, you'll get us into trouble.' Harry ingored her and zoomed into the air after Malfoy.

Phoebe along with the other Gryffindors and Slytherins watched Harry and Malfoy. Phoebe saw Malfoy throw the Remembrall and Harry flew after it.

She had to admit Harry was an excellent flyer. Harry dived and caught the Remembrall.

'HARRY POTTER.'

Phoebe turned around to see Professor McGongall running towards them.

'Never- in all my time at Hoagwarts- How dare you- could have broken your neck.'

'It wasn't his fault-'

'Quiet Miss Black-'

'But Malfoy-'

'That's enough Mr Wealsey- Potter, follow me.'

Phoebe and Ron watched Harry follow McGongall back into the castle.

'I hope he hasn't got expelled.' Phoebe said to Ron as they made their way down to the Great Hall.

'If Harry gets expelled, I'll curse Malfoy into a million pieces.'

'And get yourself expelled or worse threw in- .' Phoebe couldn't manage to say Azakban. She had heard stories about it and it made her think of her Father. She knew that her father had murdered or rather slaughter 12 muggles but part of her hope that he was innocent.

Her thoughts had led her into the Great Hall and she saw Harry coming towards them.

'What happened?' Ron asked.

'You're not expelled are you?

'No, I'm the new Gryffindor Seeker.'

Harry began explaining to Ron and Phoebe what happened after he left. Fred and George also came over and congratulated Harry on making the team.

'Last meal Potter, before you go back to the Muggles.'

'Go away Malfoy.' Phoebe snapped.

'Aww does Black fancy Potter.' Malfoy said in a mock girly voice, causing his bodyguards to snigger.

'You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and got you're little friends with you.' Harry retorted.

'I could take you on anytime Potter. Tonight if you want? Wizards Duel, wands only. Never heard of a Wizards Duel I suppose.'

'Of Course he has.' Ron said. 'I'm his second. Who is yours?'

'Crabbe. See you tonight, midnight in the trophy room.'

When Malfoy had gone , Phoebe and Ron began to explain to Harry about Wizard duels.

'Excuse me.' They heard a voice say behind him. They wheeled around to find Hermione behind them. Before Phoebe could stop it, Harry, Ron and Hermione were bickering.

That night, Phoebe pretended to be asleep so as not to make Hermione suspisous. she planned on joining Harry and Ron in the duel.

At half 11, Phoebe quickly and quietly crept out of bed, put on her dressing gown and made her way down to the common room. She found Harry and Ron in the common room.

'Come on, quickly.' Harry whsipered as they reached the portal hole, they heard a voice speak for the nearest chair.

'I can't believe you would do this, Harry.' the lamp flickered on and it was Hermione.

'I thought you were in bed!' Phoebe started.

'And you as well, how can you help them break the rules?'

'Sometimes you have rules to break the rules.'

'I almost told your brother Ron, he's a prefect. He'd put a stop to this.'

'Come on,' Harry said to Phoebe and Ron. Hermione was not about to give up, she followed them out of the portrait hole, hissing at them.

'Don't you care about Gryffindor? Do you only care about youselves? Do you want Slytherin to win the house Cup?'

'Go away.'

'All right, you have been warned. Just remember what I said when you are on the train home, you're so-' What they were , they didn't find out, as Hermione turned to go back into the common room but the entrance was closed. The Fat Lady had gone on a night time visit.

'Now what am I going to do?' Hermione snapped.

'That's your problem.' Ron said. 'We've got to go, we're going to be late.'

'The Fat Lady should be back soon.' Phoebe assured her.

Harry, Ron and Phoebe made their way down the corridor and a few moments later Hermione was behind them. This caused Ron and Hermione to get into another argument.

'Shut up, both of you.' Harry snapped, I think I heard something.

'Mrs Norris.'

'It's Neville.' Phoebe said, 'Neville, are you alright?'

'Thank goodness you found me.' Neville said, 'I've been out here for hours. I couldn't remember the password.'

'It's pig snout but it won't help you now. The Fat Lady has gone off.'

'How's the arm?' Harry asked.

'Fine, Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a mintue.'

Harry explained to Neville they had to go, but Neville begged to go with them.

Ron threated them with the curse of the bogies if they got them caught .Hermione was probably about to tell him how to do it but Harry hissed at them to be quiet.

They entered the trophy room and neither Malfoy or his bodyguards were there. Harry took out his wand, and Phoebe followed suit.

Mintues crept by and they had not appeared. Phoebe was beginning to realise that Malfoy had no intention of coming.

A noise in the next room made them jump, they heard someone speak and realise it was Flich speaking to Mrs Norris, the cat.

Phoebe's heart was pounding,

'This Way!' Harry mouthed to them. They began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armour. They could hear Flich getting closer and Neville, tripped, grabbed Ron by the waist and they toppled right into a suit of armour.

'RUN!' Harry yelled and they began to sprinted down the gallery, Phoebe right on Harry's heels. Phoebe didn't look back to see if Flich was following or not. They seemed to have ran for ages and came out of door near their Charms classroom.

'Think we have lost him.' Harry panted.

'We- need-to -get- back- to- the -tower.' Phoebe panted, sliding down the wall and onto the floor.

Hermione began to lecture them on how Malfoy had tricked them and how she was right all along.

'Let's go!' Harry said.

Though the night was only about to get worse. Peeves caught sight of them.

They begged and pleaded with Peeves to let them get away and not tell Flich. Ron began to swipe at him- which was a huge mistake.

'STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRDIOR!'

They ran for their lives and slammed into a locked door.

'We're done for.' Ron moaned.

'No we are not!' Phoebe said, taking out her wand but Hermione beat her.

'Alohomora!' Hermione said and the door unlocked. They piled through it and shut it quickly.

They heard Peeves and Flich talking.

'He thinks the door is locked.' Harry said, to them. 'Get off me Neville.'

'Harry, I think we are in the third floor corridor.' Phoebe gasped, as she saw a huge, three headed dog as high as the ceiling growling at them. They began to scramble out of the corridor and began running all the way back to the tower without stopping. Phoebe thought it was a miracle they made it back to the tower without being caught.

'Where have you lot been?' the Fat Lady asked them

'Never mind that - pig snout! pig snout!' Harry Panted. The portrait swung forward and they scrambled into the common.

'What do they think they are doing keeping a thing like that in the school.' said Ron finally.

'You don't use your eyes do you.' Hermione said, getting her breath and tempter back. 'Didn't you see what it was standing on?'

'No,' Phoebe said,

'The floor,' Harry suggested. 'I was too busy looking at his head.'

'No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor it's guarding something.' Hermione said.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

The next morning when Phoebe woke up, Hermione had already left to go down to breakfast. Phoebe waited around the common room until eight o clock to see if Harry or Ron were around but gave up after half an hour of waiting.

She spotted both boys at the Gryffindor table, and Hermione a few seats away from them. The moment Hermione seen Phoebe, she got up from the table, threw her bag over her shoulder and marched pass her.

'Hermione, wait!' Phoebe called after but she continued on as though Phoebe hadn't spoke.

Phoebe took a seat beside Harry and began to butter herself some toast.

'Are you not speaking to us either. 'Harry asked her.

'Of course I am. ' She said, pouring herself some pumpkin juice. 'I can't believe we fell for that trick of Malfoy's.'

'He seemed surprised to see us at breakfast this morning.' Ron said.

The post arrived and two leters arrived for Phoebe and a large package for Harry.

'McGongall sent me a broomstick, a Nimbus two thousand.' He whispered to them.

'Wow.'

'I have to go train with Wood.' Harry said.

'I've never held one before.' Ron moaned.

'Come on then, are you coming Phoebe?'

'No, I will see you in Charms.' Phoebe said, finishing her breakfast. They bid goodbye to her and she opened up her letters.

Phoebe

I am so glad that you are having a good time at Hogwarts and have made friends. I am not surprised that you made friends with Harry Potter. I'm sure once Harry and Ron get to know Hermione they will come to like her as well. If not, that does not mean you can't be friends with all of them.

I'm glad to hear that you are doing well with your work and even if the Potions master gives you a hard time- do not answer back young lady - he is a Professor aftr all . Just make sure to do your work and I am sure he will have nothing further to say.

Ted and I are missing you, the house has never been so quiet.

Keep out of trouble, do all your homework and I can not wait for your next letter.

Love

Andromeda

Phoebe put her Aunt's letter aside and picked up her letter from Tonks.

Phoeb's

Glad you are having a good time at Hogawarts. Wish it were me there, Auror training is getting really tough and it's even worse than homework.

Don't worry too much about Professor Snape- he is a right git unless you are Slyhterin he'll not like you.

Can't believe you are friends with Harry Potter- I'm sure he is one of the most popular boys in school and you are friends with Ron Weasley - I was in the same year as his brother Charlie-I even kissed him once in one of the old classroom's on the fourth floor, Flich almost caught us!

I can not wait to hear from you, I will write as soon as I can. Though I'll be studying soon for my first Auror exam- yes I do need all the help I can get.

From your favourite Cousin

Tonks.

Phoebe put both her letters away and ran up to Charms were Harry and Ron updated her with on the incident with Malfoy and Flictwick. Phoebe laughed when Harry had said it was thanks to Malfoy he got on team.

'I can't believe you said that.' Phoebe said, holding her stomach.

'It's true. If he hadn't have took Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team.'

That evening Harry went to practice, Hermione was still not speaking to her, so she spent the evening with Ron in the common room until Harry came in from practice and then she decided to write back to her family.

Tonks

So glad to hear you are enjoying Auror training. I have gotten into a bit of trouble . Harry and Ron decided to have a wizards duel with Malfoy and his bodygaurds. Hermione overheard us sneaking out and called us selfish

Anyways Malfoy se t us up, and flich nearly caught us. We made it back to Gryffindor tower without getting caught. Hermione is refusing to talk to me and I don't know what to do .

Hope to hear from you soon

Phoebe

Phoebe then decided to write to her aunt.

Andromeda

Thanks for the advice, the boys and Hermione seemed to be as close to being friends as Goblins and Wizards are.

I still don't thin k Snape will like me even if I handed in my work early and was a top O student.

Don't worry I am keeping out of trouble and focusing on my work

Love

Phoebe.

She put her letters aside and decided she would take them to the owlery before breakfast.

She took out her Charms books and decided to start the essay Flictwick had set them.

A few moments later she felt someone shake her.

'What do we have here?'

'Rise and Shine.'

Phoebe woke up with a start. She looked up to see Fred and George looking down at her.

'Wha-What.' Phoebe looked out the window to see that it was morning. She had fell asleep at the desk and on her Charms essay.

'Oh goodness, thanks- I'll see you later.' She said running up to her room and saw all her classmates had already left.

Once she had washed, changed and grabbed her stuff, it was quarter to nine. She had no time to go to the Owlery or for breakfast. She had to run quickly to Charms and her stomach was rumbling as she smelled baked Pumpkin.

'Oh you finally woke up.' Ron said,with his mouth full.

'You saw me.'Phoebe snapped, looking from him to a gulity Harry.

'We didn't want to wake you.'

It was a relief when Flitwick opened the door, or she may have banged their heads together. She marched straight pass them and took a seat as far away from them and Hermione as she could. Not even Flitwick announcing that they ready to start making objects fly improved her mood or that she was paired with Neville. Harry was paired with Seamus and Ron and Hermione were paired together.

'Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practising. Swish and Flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important too.'

They began to practise but weren't very successful. Neville managed to turn her feather blue and poke her in the eye with his wand when apologising to her.

'It's fine Neville. 'She said, ' Just keep practising.'

'See here everyone Miss Granger has done it.' cried Flictwick.

Once the class was over, Phoebe grabbed her stuff and was walking just behind Hermione when she heard it.

'It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare honestly.'

Phoebe saw Hermione tremble and push pass them.

'I think she heard you.'

'And so did I.' Phoebe snapped at them, her tempter had finally taken over . 'You two are completely selfish and she's right, you don't care about anyone but yourselves. I thought I was your friend but clearly not.'

She turned on her heel and marched down the heard Harry call after her but she choose to ingore him.

Phoebe sat as far away from Harry and Ron as she could, and tried to look for Hermione but she didn't turn up all afternoon. On her way down to the Halloween feast, she heard Parvati Patil telling Lavender Brown that Hermione had been crying in the girls bathroom and wanted to be alone. She shot Harry and Ron a dirty look and decided once she had something to eat she would go and search for her. Not even the decorations in the Great Hall could lift her mood.

Phoebe began helping herself to a Jacket Potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Great Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table and gasped. 'Troll-in the dungeons- thought you ought to know.' He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar and it took several firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

'Prefects. ' He rumbled. 'lead you houses back to their dormitories immediately.'

Percy, of course was in his element.

'Follow me! Stick together! first-years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my order! stay close behind me, now. Make way first-years coming through! Excuse me, I am a prefect!'

Phoebe hadn't time to follow Percy, she needed to get Hermione and get back to the Tower before the Troll got her.

Phoebe began to follow the Hufflepuffs when she heard two people coming behind her and saw Harry and Ron .

'What are you two doing?' she snapped.

'We have come to get Hermione.' Harry said.

'Oh you care about her now do you?'

'We're sorry Phoebe. We didn't mean to say those things about her and forget about you.'

They slipped down a deserted corridor and hurried towards the girls toilets. When they heard quick footsteps behind them.

'Percy!' hissed Ron, pulling Harry and Phoebe behind a large stone griffin.

Peering around it ,they saw it wasn't Percy but Snape. He crossed the Corridor and disappeared from view.

'What's he doing?' Harry whispered. 'Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?'

'He's heading to the third floor Corr-'

But Ron put up his hand.

'Can you smell something?'

Phoebe's nostrils were filled with a foul stench. It was a mixture of old socks and public toilet no one seems to clean.

And then they heard it- a low grunting and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet.

At the end of the passage to the left, they saw it moving towards them. They shrank into the shadows and watch it emerge.

It was a horrible sight, Twelve foot tall, it's skin was a dull grey and lumpy. It had small legs, thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell that came from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which it dragged along the floor because it's arms were so long.

The Troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled it's long ears, making up it's mind, then slouched slowly ino the room.

'We could lock it inside.' Harry muttered.

'No you- '

'Good Idea.'

'You can't we have to go in.'

'Are you mad? No Phoebe it's fine well lock it inside. ' Ron said, grabbed both her shoulders and talking to her as though she was a small child.

Harry locked the door and their was a high Petrified scream.

'It's the girl's bathroom.' Phoebe snapped.

'Hermione.' They squealed. They sprinted to the door, fumbling in their panic to open the door, Harry pulled open the door and they ran inside.

Hermione was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as though she about to faint.

It was smashing the sinks of the wall as it went.

'Confuse it.' Harry said desperately to them, seizing a tap and throwing it as hard as he could.

The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione and turned around to see what made the noise.

'Oy- pea-brain!' yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber.

The troll made it's way to Ron and Phoebe and Harry run towards Hermione.

'Come on , run, run.' Harry yelled at her. Both he and Phoebe tried to pull Hermione to her feet, but she was flat against the wall, her mouth open in terror.

The shouting and the echoes were driving the troll beserk. It was moving towards Ron and he had no way of escaping. Phoebe yelled as she watched Harry jump onto the Troll's neck and stuck his wand up the Troll's nostril.

The Troll began howling on pain and Phoebe watched in horror as Harry held onto the Troll for dear life.

Phoebe was trying despeartely to pull Hermione to her feet, but she was stuck to the wall in fright.

'Wingardium Levoisa.'

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand,rose high into the air, turned slowly over- and dropped with a sickening crack onto its owner's head. Phoebe watched as the Troll swayed and fell flat on its face. The thud made the whole room tremble.

Phoebe rushed over to check on Harry, who had rose to his feet. He was shaking and was out of breath. Ron, on the otherhand was still standing with his wand raised in the air, staring at what he had done.

'Is it- dead?' Hermione asked.

'I don't think so.' said Harry. 'I think it's just been knocked out.'

Harry bent down and pulled out his wand from the troll's nose. There was lumpy grey glue all over his wand, which made Phoebe want to be sick.

'Urgh- troll bogies.'

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the four of them look up. They hadn't realised the racket they had been making. Of course someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. At that moment Professor McGonagall had came bursting into the room, followed closing bySnape and Quirrell. Quirrell took one look at the troll, gave a faint whimper, sat on the toilet , clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll , while McGongall looked at Harry,Ron and Phoebe. She looked as if she was about to explode.

'What on earth were you thinking of!' she said with a cold fury in her voice. 'You were lucky you were not killed! Why aren't you in your dormitory?'

'Please Professor McGonagall- they came looking for me'

'Miss Granger!'

Hermione finally rose to her feet.

'I went looking for the Troll because I-I thought I could deal with it on my own- you know ,because I've read all about them.'

Ron dropped his wand. Hermione was the last person to lie to a teacher.

Harry, Ron and Phoebe tried to look as though this story was not new to them.

'Well -in that case...' Professor McGonagall said, staring at them. 'Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?'

McGonagall took five points from Gryffindor from Hermione but awarded five each to Harry, Ron and Phoebe.

Once they were allowed to go Phoebe immediately headed up to the tower alone. She didn't realise how frightened she was until she was two floors up and she was shaking. When she rounded the corner , gave the password to the Fat Lady , and entered the common room. She found Harry , Ron and Hermione waiting for her. they looked at each other and said Thanks before grabbing plates.

From that moment on Harry, Ron, Hermione and Phoebe became friends, there are somethings you can't share without being friends and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll was one of them.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter Nine-

It was finally November and Phoebe was beginning to finally settle into Hogwarts. The boys and Hermione had became friends which meant Phoebe didn't have to jump between two sets of sat beside Hermione while the boys sat behind them at every class.

The boys even began to see the benefit of having Hermione as a friend. She helped them with all of their homework, especially Herbology for Phoebe. Hermione had even became more relax about breaking rules, since she had became friends with them and the fact they had saved her from the troll.

The day before the first Quidditch match- Gryffindor versus Slytherin, the four of them were outside in the freezing courtyard during break and Hermione had conjured them up a bright blue fire which they carried in a jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm when Snape crossed the yard. Phoebe noticed that he was limping. Together, the four of them moved closer together to block the fire from view as they were sure it wouldn't be allowed, though they must have looked gulity because Snape suddenly came limping over.

'What have you got there Potter?'

'It's Quidditch through the ages.' Harry showed him.

'Library books are not to be taken outside the school.' said Snape. 'Give it to me and five points from Gryffindor.'

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at him.

'Is there a problem Black ?'

'None at all Professor.'

'He just made that stupid rule up.'Harry muttered angrily, as Snape limped away. 'Wonder what's wrong with his leg?'

'Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him.' said Ron.

The Gryffindor common room was vey noisy that evening. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Phoebe sat together next to the window. Hermione was checking the boys Charms homework for them, while Phoebe checked their Transfiguration essay.

Harry announced to them that he was going to ask Snape for his Quidditch Through The Ages book back.

'Rather you than me.' Ron and Hermione said together.

'I'll come with you. I can't stick this noise any longer.'

They made their way down to the staff room and Harry knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing.

'Maybe we should go.' Phoebe said to him.

'Maybe Snape has left it in there. It's worth a try.'

He pushed the door ajar and peered inside - and a horrible sight met their eyes.

Snape and Flich were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled . Flich was handing Snape bandages.

'Blasted thing.' Snape said. 'How are you supposed to keep all your eyes on all three heads at once?

'We should go.' Phoebe whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry tried to quietly shut the door but-

'POTTER! BLACK!'

Snape's face was twisted with fury and Phoebe began to realise that this wasn't such a great idea.

'I was just wondering if I could have my book back?' Harry said

Phoebe knew this was the wrong thing to say.

'GET OUT! GET OUT!'

They left before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. They sprinted back upstairs and did not stop until the were two floors above Snape.

'What the hell was that ?' Harry panted.

'He must have tried to get pass that the three headed dog.'

'Did you get it?' Ron asked as Harry and Phoebe Joined them. 'What's the matter?'

'Snape!' Phoebe said, sitting down beside Hermione.

Harry began, in a low whisper telling them what happened in the staffroom.

'You know what this means?' He finished breathlessly. 'He tried to get past that three- headed dog at Hallowe'en! That's where he was going when we saw him- he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to create a diverson!'

'No- he wouldn't' Hermione said . 'I know he's not very nice-'

'That's an understatement.' Phoebe mumbled.

'But he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe.'

'Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something.' snapped Ron. 'I'm with Harry and Phoebe. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?'

The next morning dawned bright and cold. The Great Hall was filled with the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

'You've got to eat some breakfast.'

'I don't want anything.'

'Just a bit of toast.' Wheedled Hermione.

'I'm not Hungry.'

'Here,' Phoebe said, pouring him some pumpkin juice. 'It will help with the nerves. You can't go onto the pitch without something in your stomach.'

'Yeah, Harry you need your strength.' said Seamus Finnigan. 'Seekers are always the ones who get nobbled by the other team- what?' he added when Phoebe threw him a dirty look.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around. Many of the students had binoculars. The seats were raised high in the air but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Ron, Hermione and Phoebe joined the rest of their Gryffindor classmates. As a surprise for Harry. They had painted a large banner on one of the sheets which Scabbers had ruined.

A few moments later the teams walked onto the field and the Gryffindor team got the loudest cheers.

They watched as the Captains shook hands, the players mounted their brooms and they took off

'And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-'

'JORDAN!'

'Sorry, Professor.'

The Weasley Twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

Phoebe watched the game, on the edge of her seat.

'Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes-she's really flying- dodges a speeding Bludger- the goalposts are ahead- come on , now, Angelina- Keeper Blecthley dives- misses- GRYFFINDOR SCORE!'

Phoebe along with the other Gryffindor cheered, while the Slytherins howled and moaned.

'Budge up there, move along.'

'Hagrid.'

Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

'Bin watching from me Hut.' said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck. 'But isn't the same. No sign of the snitch yet?'

'Nope.' said Ron. 'Harry hasn't had much to do yet.'

'Keep outta trouble though, that's something.' said Hagrid, raising his binoculars.

Angelina Johnson scored another goal for Gryffindor. Then Phoebe went back to looking for Harry. Within a few seconds she watched as Harry divided down.

'He's seen the snitch.' Phoebe shrieked.

Phoebe was on the edge of her seat, then she saw flint block Harry's path. She let out a roar of fury along with the other Gryffindors. Lee Jordon was also expressing his fury and was having to be restrained by Professor McGonagall.

'Red Card!' Dean Thomas shouted.

'What's a red card?' Phoebe asked him.

Gryffindor were given a penlty and Alicia Spinnet scored another goal for Gryffindor.

'Don't know what Harry thinks he is doing.'Hagrid mumbled. 'If I didn' know better I'd say he'd lost control of his broom...but he can't have...'

Phoebe quickly began scanning the crowd.

'Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?' Seamus asked.

'Can't have.' Hagrid said, his voice shaking. 'Only dark magic can interfer with a broomstick.'

At these words, Phoebe immediately looked at Snape,

'It's Snape.' Phoebe said. 'What do we do?'

'Leave it to me.' said Hermione and she pushed pass them without another word.

The whole crowd was watching Harry hanging onto his broomstick for dear life. Phoebe felt as if she may vomit at any moment. Where was Hermione ? And what was she doing?

Then Harry was back on his broom and the game resumed.

'Neville, you can look!' Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for five mintues.

Harry was speeding towards the ground. He was on all fours and looked as if he was about to be sick. Then She saw it the snitch in his hand.

'HE DID IT.' Phoebe screamed. 'HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH.'

The crowd apart from Slytherin cheered.

After the game, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Phoebe went to Hagrid's hut.

'It was Snape.' Ron explained. 'The girls and I saw him.'

'He was cursing your broomstick.' Phoebe said, helping Hagrid with the tea.

'He wouldn't take his eyes of you.'

'Rubbish.' said Hagrid, who had not heard a word of this in the stands. 'Why would he do a thin' like that?'

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Phoebe looked at each other, wondering what to tell him. Harry then explained about Halloween.

Hagrid dropped the teapot, causing Phoebe to dive.

'How do you know about Fluffy?'

'Fluffy?'

'Yeah-he's mine.' Hagrid said, and went on to explain how he bought him of a Greek chappie he met in the pub last yer. 'I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-'

'Yes.' said Harry and Phoebe at the same time.

'Now, don't ask me any more. It's top secret, that is.'

'But Snape is trying to steal it!'

'Rubbish.'

Hermione argued that you need to keep eye contact when perfoming a jinx and Snape did not blink. Hagrid argued that Snape was a Hogwarts teacher and would not harm a student.

'You forget that dog! an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel.'

'Aha' said Harry. 'So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?'

Hagrid looked furious with himself.


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

Christmas was approaching fast .One morning in mid- December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake was froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bounching off the back of his turban. The few Owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver post had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the draughty corridors had become icy cold and a bitter wind rattled through the windows in the classroom. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes in the dunegons- worse than usual.

' I do feel so sorry,' said Malfoy, one Potions class, 'for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home.' looking over at Harry.

'And I feel so sorry for those. who go home for Christmas and are still not wanted by their parents.' Phoebe retorted, causing most of the Gryffindors to snigger.

'That is enough Miss Black,' Snape said. '10 points from Gryffindor.'

'W-' Phoebe began but Hermione stamped on her foot.

'There is no point, he'll only go and give you detintion.' Hermione pointed out.

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fig tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

'Hi, Hagrid, want any help?' Ron asked sticking his head through the branches.

'Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron.'

'Would you mind moving out of the way?' came Malfoy's cold drawl. ' Are you planning to earn some extra money, Wealsey? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts. I suppose- that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to.'

Ron divided at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.

'WEASLEY!'

Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.

'He was provoked, Professor Snape.' said Hagrid. 'Malfoy was insulting his family.'

'Be that as it may Hagrid, fighting is aganist Hogwarts rules.' said Snape, silkly. 'Five points from Gryffindor , Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you.'

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.

'I'll get him,' Said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back. 'one of these days, I'll get him-'

'I hate them both,' said Harry. 'Malfoy and Snape.'

'Especially Snape.' said Phoebe.

'Come on Cheer up, it's nearly Christmas,' said Hagrid. 'Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat.'

Harry, Ron ,Hermione and Phoebe followed Hagrid and his tree off into the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decotations.

'Ah, Hagrid, the last tree- put it in the far corner, would you?'

The Hall looked and mistletoe hung all around the walls and no fewer than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of Candles.

'How many days you got left until yer holidays?' Hagrid asked.

'Just one,' said Hermione. 'And that reminds me- Harry, Ron, Phoebe, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library.'

'Oh, I completely forgot.' Said Phoebe, her hand jumping to her mouth.

'The library?' said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. 'Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?'

'Oh, we're not working,' Harry told him brightly. 'Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is.'

'You what?' Hagrid looked shocked. 'Listen here- I've told yeh- drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'.'

'We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all,' said Hermione.

'Unless you would like to tell us and save us the trouble?' Harry added. 'We must've been through hundreds of books already and can't find him anywhere.'

'Or you could give us a hint?' Phoebe suggested.

'I'm sayin' nothin',' said Hagrid flatly.

'Just have to find out for ourselves, then.' said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.

They had been searching books for Flammel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin. He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Noble Magical Names of Our Time, he was missing too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. And then of course, there was the Sheer size of the Library, tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.

Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles and she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. While Phoebe, chose to walk into the History of Magic section to see if his name was any of the books. Harry wandered over to the restricted section, but it would be no use, he would need a signed slip from a teacher and Phoebe, very much doubted he would get one from a teacher to go searching for Flamel.

Madam Prince threw Harry out of the Library for snooping around. A few moments later Phoebe and the others joined him, shaking their heads and they went down to the Great Hall for Lunch.

'You will keep looking while Phoebe and I are away, won't you?' said Hermione. 'And send us an owl if you find anything.'

'You could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is.' said Ron. 'It would be safe to ask them.'

'Very safe, as they are both dentists.' said Hermione.

'What about you, Phoebe?' said Harry. 'Would your Aunt or Uncle know?'

'I don't know.' said Phoebe. 'They would probably be suspicious. I could ask my cousin Tonks. She is training to be an Auror, she may know something,'

The next day, Phoebe and Hermione packed up their belongings, said goodbye to the boys and made their way onto the Hogwarts Express.

'Do you think they will find anything on Flamel?' Hermione asked.

'Knowing Harry and Ron, they'll be too busy having fun to care.'

The whole journey back they talked about where they could find Flamel, about school, classes and their lives in general.

'I don't mean to pry,' said Hermione, slowly. ' But what happened to your parents?'

'My mum was killed when I was only six months old. I'm not sure exactly how, I mean my aunt and Uncle don't really know what happened and i went to live with my aunt and uncle when I was a year old and my dad, he went to Azkaban and I haven't seen or heard from him since.'

'Oh, Phoebe. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-'

'It's ok, it was a long time ago and I have my aunt and uncle, and Tonks. I had the best upbringing a child could have. I mean, look at Harry. He had a horrible upbringing.'

The train pulled up at Platform 9 3/4. Phoebe and Hermione, got off the train and onto the Platform.

'There is my mum and dad.' Hermione said, waving over to her parents. ' have a good Christmas and I will see you when term starts again.'

'Have a good Christmas.' Phoebe said, waving goodbye to her.

Phoebe scanned the crowd until she spotted her aunt and uncle, who were waving francitally at her.

'Oh Merlin, Phoebe.' Andromeda sighed, hugging her. 'You have grown so much, from September.'

'It's great to see you again, Phoebe.' Ted said, taking her trunk. 'Come on, let's go.'

Phoebe followed her aunt and uncle off the platform and Phoebe side apparated with her aunt.

They came to a sudden holt outside the Tonks house. How Phoebe had missed this place so much. A little house, in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded by fields for miles- perfect for playing Qudditch.

'Mum, Dad!' They heard someone call. Phoebe turned around to see Tonks coming walking up the lane, with a rucksack on her back. Her hair was short and bubblegum pink.

'Nymphadora! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow.' Andromeda said, hugging her daughter. 'Oh, this is the best present anyone could have. My two girls home for Christmas.'

'Alright Mum, we only went to School and training. Not to War.' said Tonks, rolling her eyes. 'Phoeb's, it's great to see you. I can't wait to hear all about Hogwarts.'

That night, Phoebe and Tonks spent their evening beside the roaring fire with two cups of warm cocoa, filling each other in about their told Tonks about her friends and Tonks, was keen to hear about Harry Potter - and even more surprised by how his muggle relatives treated him.

'Tonks, have you ever heard of Nicolas Flamel?'

'No, can't say I have. Why do you ask?'

'Nothing, just a project Hermione, is wanting to do.' Phoebe lied quickly. 'Anyways, how is Auror training going?'

'It's hard.' said Tonks, taking a sipping of her drink. 'I nearly wish I was back at Hogwarts. I also moved into a flat in Diagon Alley. Think Mum cried for a solid week after I left.'

On Christmas eve, they were forced to scrub the house from top to bottom. While, Andromeda was prepared all the Christmas food. Then, that evening, they sat in the living area playing Wizards Chess and Exploding Snap while eating their bodyweight in chocolate.

That morning, Phoebe was awakened by Tonks diving on top of her.

'Get up, Sleepy Head! It's Christmas!'

Phoebe followed Tonks into her aunt and uncle's room- both of course, were still fast asleep.

'On three.' Tonks whispered. 'One, two, three.'

They took a big run and dived onto the bed, which cause Andromeda to shout and Ted to laugh.

They followed Ted's muggle tradition of leaving the presents under the tree and opening them in the living room together.

Phoebe had a pile of presents. Her aunt and uncle had gotten her books on Tranfiguration -which was in favourite subject. Tonks, had gotten her books called the survival guide for teenage witches and a packet of cauldron cakes. Hermione had gotten her a fancy journal and quill set. Harry had gotten her large box of chocolate frogs and Ron , large box of every- flavoured beans.

That Christmas had been one of the best Phoebe had. She was sad to leave her family behind but was looking forward to seeing her friends again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

Phoebe was sad to wave goodbye to her family, as the Hogwarts Express rounded the corner, but was excited to see her friends again.

She found Hermione in one of the middle compartments alone and they spent the journey talking about their holidays.

Once they were back in Hogwarts, they found Harry and Ron in the common room- who filled them in on their Christmas adventures. Harry told them the story of the invisiabilty cloak he got- but he didn't know who from. How he snucked into the library at night and was almost caught by Flich -which caused Hermione to gasp. 'If Flich had caught you!'

Once term had started they were back to skimming through books for ten mintues during their breaks. Harry had less time than Phoebe, Ron and Hermione as he had Quidditch Practice.

Phoebe spent an evening watching Ron and Hermione playing wizard chess- which was amusing to watch Hermione finally lose at something-which she and the boys agreed was good for her.

Phoebe looked up to see Harry coming towards them.

'What's wrong?' she asked as he took a seat beside her.

'Don't talk to me for a moment.' said Ron, ' I'm trying to concen-' He caught sight of Harry's face. 'What's the matter with you? You look terrible.'

Harry quietly explained to them that Snape was going to refree the next match.

'Don't play.' said Hermione.

'Say you're ill.' said Ron

'Pretend to break your leg.' suggested Hermione.

'Really break your leg.'

'I can't .' Said Harry.

'I think you should play.' said Phoebe. 'If you don't, Snape will think he has the upper hand.'

At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. Phoebe got up and rushed over to help him up. As she helped him up, she realised his legs were stuck together- it was the Leg-Locker Curse.

Everyone laughed expect Phoebe and Hermione. Phoebe perfomed the Counter Curse and Neville's legs sprang apart.

'What happened?' Hermione asked, as Phoebe led him over to sit with them.

'Malfoy.' said Neville shakly. ' I met him outside the library. He said that he'd want to try it on someone.'

'That's it. I'll show him.' said Phoebe, going to get up.

'No.' said Hermione, pulling her back down. 'You'll end up in trouble as well. Go to McGonagall! Report him!' she added to Neville.

'I don't want any trouble.' he mumbled.

'You have to stand up to him!' said Ron. 'He's use to walking all over people. That doesn't mean you lie down and make it easier for him.'

'There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy has already done that.' Neville choked.

'Here, Neville.' Harry said, handing him his chocolate frog. 'Your worth twelve of Malfoy. The hat sorted you into Gryffindor and were did it put Malfoy? stinking Slytherin.'

Neville smiled and handed Harry the chocolate frog card.

Phoebe smiled at them, and began to open a copy of Hogwarts, A history.

'Found him.' said Harry, in an excited whisper. 'I knew i seen it before. I read it on the train coming here- listen to this: Dumbledore is particulary famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindlewald in 1945, for discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!'

Hermione jumped to her feet and told them to stay put, while she ran up to the girls' dormitories.

'I never thought to look here.' she said, once she came down the stairs, with a rather large book under her arm. 'I got this out of the library a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading.'

'light?' said Ron,

'For Hermione, yes.' said Phoebe.

'Be quiet both of you while I look for something.' she said, then she began to read a paragraph about Nicolas Flamel.'

Phoebe only began to pay attention once she heard Philosopher Stone.

'That's what Fluffy is guarding.' Said Phoebe.

'The Philosopher Stone.' Hermione nodded.

'A stone that makes gold and stops you dying.' said Harry, 'No wonder Snape's after it. Anyone would want it.'

The next morning after Defence After the Dark Arts class, Harry announced to them that he would be playing in the next match against Hufflepuff.

'Good, we have to beat Slytherin for the Cup.' said Phoebe, while both Ron and Hermione seemed worried.

The morning of the Quidditch match, they wished Harry good luck and made their way to the stands. They found an empty place next to Neville who looked rather glum. All three of them brought their wands to the match and had been practising the Leg-locker Curse.

'Don't forget Ron, Locomotor Mortis.' Hermione mumbled.

'I know, stop nagging.' said Ron.

'Dumbledore's here.' said Phoebe. 'There is no way Snape will try anything. There coming onto the pitch now.'

'Oh sorry, Wealsey, didn't see you there.'

'Wonder how long Potter is going to stay on his broom this time.' Malfoy sneered. 'Any bets? What do you think Wealsey?'

'Don't.' Hermione whispered in Ron's ear.' He's not worth it.'

Snape had just awarded a penalty to Hufflepuff because George Wealsey had hit a bulger at him.

'You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?' said Malfoy, a few mintues later as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason.

'No one cares what you think, Malfoy.' Phoebe snapped.

'It's people they feel sorry for. ' Malfoy went on. 'See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasley's, who've got no money- you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains.'

'I'm worth twelve of you Malfoy.' Neville stammered. Which caused Malfoy and his mates to howl with laughter.

'You tell him Neville.' said Ron, refusing to turn round.

'Longbottom, if brains were gold you would be poorer than Wealsey and that's saying something.'

'I'm warning you Malfoy.' Ron sneered.

'Come on Harry.' Phoebe and Hermione screamed as Harry dived to the ground.

'You are in luck Weasley, Potter must have spotted some money.'

Before Phoebe could turn around and say something, Ron had dived on top of Malfoy with Neville, Crabbe and Goyle joining in the mix. Phoebe dived in as well hitting Crabbe on the side of the head.

'We've won!' Hermione screamed. 'Gryffindor is in the lead!'

Neville helped Phoebe to her feet and she clapped along with the other Gryffindors.

'What happened you two?' Hermione asked Ron and Phoebe, who were slighty worse for wear.

'Don't ask.' said Phoebe, 'Come on. Let's go find Harry.'

They made their way to the changing rooms to wait for Harry, a few moments later. Harry came up behind them.

'Where have you been?' Hermione asked.

'Why weren't you in the changing room?' Phoebe asked.

'We Won! You Won! We Won!' shouted Ron. 'And I gave Malfoy a black eye and Phoebe and Neville took on Crabbe and Goyle! Everyone is in the common room! We're having a party.'

'Never mind that now! Wait until you hear this.' Harry said, leading them to an empty room.

Harry began explaining the conversation he overheard between Snape and Quirrell.

'So you mean the Stone is only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape.' said Hermione.

'That gives us some hope.' said Phoebe, rolling her eyes.

'It'll be gone by next Tuesday.' said Ron.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

As the weeks passed. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Phoebe had been keeping a close eye on Quirrell. They noticed Quirrell was getting paler and thinner but didn't appear to have cracked yet.

Everytime they passed the third floor corrdior they pressed their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside and Snape was sweeping around the castle in a bad tempter- which meant the stone was safe.

Harry, Ron and Phoebe gave Quirrell encouraging smiles and told anyone off for laughing at Quirrell's stammer. Hermione, however had more pressing matters of her own. She had drawn up revision timetables and was now colour- coding her notes.

'Hermione, the exams are ages away.' Ron moaned at her.

'Ten weeks.' she snapped. 'That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel.'

'But we are not Six hundred years old.' Ron reminded her. Which led to the usual Ron/Hermione argument- which meant Harry and Phoebe decided to play a game of exploding snap.

The Easter Holidays were no were near as fun as Christmas, as the teachers were thinking along the same lines as Hermione and had gave them a pile of work. Phoebe was lucky if she got to write to her family at least once a week. Phoebe spent most of her free time these days in the library with Hermione and the boys.

'I'll never remeber this.' Ron burst out one afternoon in the library, throwing down his quill, and looking longing out the window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in a long time. The sky was a forget-me-not blue and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.

Phoebe was trying her best to read through her Potions notes and didn't look up until she heard Ron say

'Hagrid, what are you doing in the library?'

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.

'Jus' lookin' ' he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. 'An' what're you lot up ter' suddenly suspicious. 'Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?'

'Oh, we found out who he is ages ago,' said Ron impressively. 'And we know what that dog's guarding, it's the Philosopher's St-'

'Shhhh!' Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. 'Don'go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?'

'There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact.' said Harry, 'about the what's guarding the stone apart from Fluffy-'

'SHHHH!' said Hagrid again. 'Listen- come an' see me later, i'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabibitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh-'

'See you later, then.' said Harry.

'What was he hiding behind his back?' said Hermione, once Hagrid had shuffled off.

'Maybe it's to do with the stone?' Phoebe suggested.

Ron got up and went to the section Hagrid had been in. He came back a few mintues later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.

'Dragons.' Ron whispered.

'Hagrid always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time i met him.' said Harry.

'You don't think Hagrid has a dragon!' said Phoebe.'

'But it's against our laws.' said Ron, and he began explaining the Decree to Harry and Hermione.

'What on earth is Hagrid up to?' said Hermione.

An hour later they knocked on Hagrid's door and were surprised to find that the curtains were closed.

'Who is it?' Hagrid called.

'It's us.' shouted Phoebe, he shut the door immediately once he let them in. Hagrid had a roaring fire -even though it was such a warm day. He had made tea and offered them sandwiches, which they refused.

'So- yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?'

'Yes,' said Harry. 'We were wondering if you could tell us what else was guarding the stone apart from Fluffy.'

'O' course I can't' he said. ' Number One, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell if I could. That stone is here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta ya worked that out in all.'

Hermione began with a little flattery to wiggle information out of him, this made Hagrid smile

'Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh ...let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me...then some o' the teachers did enchantments...Professor Sprout- Professor Flitwick-Professor McGonagall-' he ticked them off on his fingers. 'Professor Quirrell- an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape.'

'Snape?'

'Yeah-yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look Snape helped protect the Stone. He's not about ter steal it.'

'You are the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you Hagrid?' said Harry, anxiously ' and you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?

'Not a soul knows except me and Dumbledore,' said Hagrid proudly.

'Well , that's something,' Harry muttered to the them. 'Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling.'

'Can't, Harry, sorry.' said Hagrid. They noticed him glance at the fire. Phoebe also looked and saw underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

'Hagrid, What's that?'

'Hagrid, you haven't?'

'Where did you get it Hagrid?' said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer looked at the egg. 'It must've cost you a fortune.'

Hagrid then began to explaing to them how he won it in a game of cards in the pub.

'But what are you going to do with it once it's hatched?' Hermione asked.

Hagrid then began to explain that he got books in the library. Hermione tried to reason with Hagrid by explaining he lived in a wooden house - but Hagrid ingored her.

'Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life,' Ron sighed, one evening as they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had even started making them revision timetables which drove the boys mad.

Then one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid - with the words 'It's hatching.'

Phoebe and Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut, but Hermione wouldn't hear of it.

'We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing-'

'Shut up.' Harry whispered, as Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. Phoebe didn't like the look on Malfoy's face, how much had he heard?'

Ron and Hermione argued all the way to herbology and in the end she had agreed to run down to Hagrid's during the morning break. When the bell rang, they dropped their trovels at once and quickly made their way to Hagrid's.

Hagrid greeted them looking very flushed and excited.

'It's nearly out.' he ushered them inside.

The egg was lying open on the table. There were deep cracks in it, and something was moving inside, a funny clicking noise was coming from it.

They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg spilt open. The baby dragon flopped on to the table. It wasn't exactly pretty, Phoebe thought it looked like a crumpled, black 's wings were bigger than it's skinny body and it had a long snout with wide nostils, stubs for horns and bulging orange eyes.

'Isn't it beautiful?' Hagrid murmured. As he reached out to stroke the dragon's head and it began to snap at his fingers. 'Bless him, he know his mummy!'

'Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow exactly?'

Hagrid was about to answer when the colour suddenly drained from his face- he leapt to his face and ran to the window.

'What's the matter?' Phoebe asked.

'Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains- it's a kid- he's runnin' back up ter the school.'

Harry and Phoebe bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him.

Malfoy had seen the dragon.


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter 13-

Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Ron,Hermione and Phoebe very nervous.

They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut trying to reason with him.

'Just let him go,Hagrid.' Harry urged. 'Set him free.'

'I can't,' said Hagrid. 'He's too 'd die.'

'He will not be little for long, Hagrid.' said Phoebe. 'Soon he'll be too big to stay here.'

They looked at the dragon, he had grew three times the length in just a week and to make matters worse Hagrid had been neglecting his gamekeeper duties because the dragon has been him busy.

'I've decided to call him Norbet.' he said, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. 'He really knows me now, watch. Norbet! Norbet! Where's Mummy?'

'He's lost his marbles.' Ron muttered to them.

'Hagrid.' said Harry loudly, 'Phoebe's right. Give it a fortnight and Norbet's going to be as long as your house.'

'And Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment.' said Phoebe.

Hagrid bit his lip.

'I-I know I can't keep him for ever, but I can't jus' dump him. I can't.'

'Charlie.' Harry said suddenly turning to Ron.

'You're losing it , too.' said Ron. 'I'm Ron remember?'

'No-Charlie- your brother Charlie. In dragons. We could send Norbet to can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!'

'Brilliant!' said Ron. 'How about it, Hagrid?'

'Come on, Hagrid. Charlie will know how to care for him. It's too dangerous for him.'Phoebe pleaded with him.

in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.

The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Harry and Hermione sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had chimmed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Phoebe and Ron appeared out of nowhere as they pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. They had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him care for Norbert.

'It bit us!' Ron told them.

Phoebe was currently tighting the bandage around her right hand.

'We'll not be able to hold a quill for a week.' she added.

'That dragon's the most horrible animal i've ever met, but by the way Hagrid goes on about it, you' think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit.' Ron said, outraged. As Phoebe wrapped a bandage around his hand. 'He told us off for frightening it. Then he was singing a lullaby as we were leaving.'

There was a tap on the dark window.

'It's Hedwig!' said Harry, hurrying to let her in. 'She'll have Charlie's answer.'

The four of them put their heads together to read the letter.

Charlie had agreed to take the dragon and that some of his friends are going over to visit him and would meet them on the tallest tower on Saturday at midnight. However the week was just about to get worse.

The next morning. Phoebe and Ron's hands had swollen to twice the usual size. They were afraid to go to Madam Pomfrey - as they were afraid she would regonise it was a dragon bite. By that afternoon, they had no choice as the cuts had turned a nasty shade of green.

Madam Pomfrey admitted both of them. If this wasn't bad enough- Malfoy came in to visit.

'Alright there Weasley and Black.' Said Malfoy, sitting on the end of Ron's bed.

'Clear off Malfoy.' Said Ron, through gritted teeth.

'Now, Now Weasley. No need to be rude otherwise I may have to tell Madam Pomfrey what really bit you and Black.' he said with a smirk, grabbing one of Ron's books.

'Great Malfoy knows.' he moaned.

'We don't know that for sure Ron. He could be playing with us.' Phoebe tried to reassure him. Though she knew Malfoy knew about the dragon and she couldn't wait until Saturday for the dragon to be gone.


	14. Chapter 14

-Chapter 14-

On Monday morning, Phoebe and Ron were both discharged from the hospital and found Harry and Hermione in the Great hall.

Apparently Saturday night had not gone according to plan. Harry and Hermione had got rid of Norbert but unfortunately forgot to lift the invisiabilty cloak and were caught by Flich. Neville had overheard Malfoy trying to get them caught and had went to warn Harry but he too was caught. McGongall had taken 150 points off Gryffindor making them last in the league for the House Cup and Harry Potter was now the most hated student in Hogwarts.

'Don't worry. Fred and George lose house points all the time.' Ron reassured them, as everyone at the table moved as far away from them as possible.

'They've never lost 150 points in one go though, have they?' Harry asked miserably.

'Well- no.' Ron admitted.

'They will get over it.' said Phoebe. 'You just have to keep a low profile and wait until something else happens.'

For the next two weeks both Harry and Hermione kept a low profile. Hermione didn't even raise her hand in class anymore- which gave Phoebe an opportunity to shine and Harry swore he would never meddle in anything that was never his business again and with summer exams only a week away it was the perfect distraction for all of them. They spent the majority of their free time in either the common room or the library studying.

however, Harry's meddling resolution was broken the very next day. Phoebe, Ron and Hermione were in the library: Phoebe was studying Herbology and Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy when Harry came marching into the library.

He told them how he walked pass Quirrell's classroom and heard Quirrell sobbing to someone but when he looked into the classroom there was no one there.

'Snape's finally done it then!' said Ron.

'Took him long enough.' Phoebe muttered.

'Maybe Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti- Dark Force Spell-'said Ron.

'There's still Fluffy.' said Hermione.

'Maybe Snape's found a way to get pass Fluffy without asking Hagrid.' said Ron. 'I bet there is a book here telling you to get pass a three- headed dog. So what do you want to do Harry?'

'Go to Dumbledore!' said Hermione before Harry could answer. 'That's what we should have done in the first place.'

'Dumbledore wouldn't believe us, Hermione.' said Phoebe.

'I agree with Phoebe,' said Harry. 'Quirrell is to afraid to back us up.'

'He would just think we were trying to get Snape sacked.'

'And we're not suppose to know about the Stone and Fluffy.'

'If we just poked around- ' Ron said.

'No.' said Harry, Flatly. 'We've done enough poking around.' and he began looking at the map of Jupiter.

The Following morning at breakfast, Harry and Hermione receieved a letter from Professor McGongall telling them they had detention tonight at 11 o clock with Filch.

'I guess Ron and I can do some revision until you are back.'

That did not happen. At 11 o clock, they said goodbye to Harry and Hermione and they began playing a game of wizard chess. After 5 games which Phoebe lost she decided she would begin writing a letter to Tonks.

Ron sat down on the couch reading a book and Phoebe began writing her letter. What seemed like a few moments later, she felt someone shake her.

'Phoebe, wake up.' She heard Hermione voice. 'Something happened in the forest!'

'What -forest? What were you doing in the forest?' she asked taking a seat beside Ron, he too looked as though he had fell asleep.

Harry told them about his run in with Voldemort in the forest.

'But he's dead.' said Phoebe.

'Well Snape wants the stone for Voldemort ... and he is waiting in the forest.'

'Stop saying the name!' Ron said in a terrified whispered, covering his ears with his hands.

Harry continued on as though Ron hadn't spoken.

'Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done...Bane was furious...

'Who is Firenze and Bane?' Phoebe muttered to Hermione.

'They are Centaurs.'

'They were looking at the stars and said it must show Voldemort is coming back... Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me... I suppose that's written the stars as well.'

'That's a bit drastic.' said Phoebe.

'So all I have to do is wait for Snape to steal the stone.' Harry continued on. ' Then Voldemort will come and finish me off... that wil make Bane happy.'

'Stop saying the name.' Ron hissed.

'Harry, everyone says that Dumbledore is the only one You- Know-Who is afraid of.

'I'm going to head to bed.' said Phoebe getting up.

'Me too.' said Hermione. They said good night to the boys and headed up to bed.

That night Phoebe fell into a deep sleep.

Exam time had finally arrived and Phoebe's head was pounding with stress of exams and the information that Voldemort was in the forest. It was also swelteringly hot especially in the large classroom where they did their written exams they had been given special quills -which had bewitched with an anti - cheating spell.

There was also their practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across the desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuff box- which Phoebe done to perfection. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a forgetfulness Potion.

Phoebe was relieved when their final exam, (History of Magic) Professor Binns told them to put down their quills. Phoebe cheered along with the rest of her classmates.

Once they left the classroom started going over the exam.

'That was far easier than I though it would be.' she said.

They made their way down to the lake. They found a free spot beside the lake and sat down.

'No more revision.' said Ron, strectching out on the grass. 'You could look a bit more cheerful Harry.'

'I wish I knew what this means.' said Harry, rubbing his forehead.

'I think it means you have a headace.' said Phoebe. 'Or you are stressed.'

'Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey.' Hermione suggested.

'I'm not ill,' said Harry. 'I think it's a warning... it means dangers is coming.'

Ron tried to explain to Harry that the Stone was safe but Harry still didn't seem to ease.

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.

'Where are you going?' Ron asked.

'I've thought of something.' He said. 'We've got to go to Hagrid's.' and he marched off.

Phoebe, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and began to follow him.

'Why?' Hermione asked, as they tried to keep up with him.

'Don't you think it is a bit odd. That what Hagrid wanted more than anything is a dragon and a stranger turns up,who has a dragon's egg in his pocket? How may people wander around with dragon eggs if it is aganist wizard law?'

Phoebe realised what Harry was suggesting and she quickly raced in front of them.

'What are you on about?' Ron asked, but Harry didn't answer and he had caught up with Phoebe rushing towards Hagrid's.

Hagrid was sitting outside his house, his trousers and sleeves rolled up and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

'Hullo,' he said smiling. 'Finished yer exams? Got time for a drink?'

'Yes, please.' said Ron.

'No, we're in a hurry, Hagrid.' said Harry. ' I've got something to ask you.'

'You know you won Norbet?' Phoebe cut across him. 'What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?'

'Dunno,' said Hagrid casually, 'he wouldn' take his cloak off. That's that unusual.' he added when he saw their stunned faces. 'Yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hogs Head- that's one of pubs down in the village.'

'And what did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?'

Hagrid explained how he had a few drinks, and couldn't remember too well as they stranger kept buying him drinks. He explained how the stranger said he had a dragon egg and Hagrid could play cards for it.

with each word Hagrid was speaking, Phoebe thought she was going to be sick at any moment.

'So I told him after Fluffy a dragon would be easy.'

'And did he seem interested in Fluffy?' Harry asked, Phoebe could tell he was trying to remain calm as well.

'Of Course, how many three- headed dogs d'yeah meet even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy is a piece o' cake. If yeh know how to calm him dwn, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight to sleep.

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

'I shouldn'ta told yeh that.' he blurted out. 'Where're yeh goin?'

Neither Phoebe, Harry,Ron or Hermione spoke until the reached the entrance hall.

'We've got to go to Dumbledore,' said Harry.

'Now that Hagrid has told either Snape of You know Who how to get pass Fluffy.'said Phoebe.

They looked around the entrance hall. They didn't know where Dumbledore's office was and there was no sign posts.

'What are you four doing inside?'

They turned around to see Professor McGonagall.

'We want to see Professor Dumbledore.' Hermione said.

'Professor Dumbledore? Why?'

'It's sort of a secret.' Phoebe blurted out.

'Professor Dumbledore left 10 mintues ago. He got an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off to London.'

'But it's important.' said Harry.

'More important than the Ministry of Magic?' Professor McGonagall asked.

'It's about the Philosopher's Stone.' he whispered.

McGonagall suddenly dropped all the books she was holding.

'How did you find out?'

Harry tried to explain that someone was trying to steal it but McGonagall was having none of it and told them to go out and enjoy the sunshine but they didn't.

'It's tonight.' said Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

-Chapter 15-

After dinner Phoebe, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat nervously apart in the common room. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to coming across one of the enchantments they were about to try and break. Phoebe, Harry and Ron didn't talked much. They were thinking about what they were about to do.

Slowly the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.

'Better get the cloak,' Ron muttered to Harry, as Lee Jordon was the final person to leave the common room, stretching and yawning.

Phoebe felt anxious. She was not prepared for what awaited them. Snape was a full grown wizards and knew spells that probably Hermione hadn't even heard off.

Harry came back into the common room with the cloak in his arms.

'We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all four of us-if Filch spots one of our feet along on it's own-'

'What are you doing ?' said a voice from the corner of the room , causing them to jump. It was Neville, and he was clutching Trevor who looked as though he was trying to make another bid of freedom.

'Nothing, Neville, nothing.' said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back.

'You're going out again.' Neville said, staring at their guilty faces.

'No, no, no,' said Hermione. 'No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed Neville?'

'You can't go out.' said Neville. 'You'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble. Don't you care about Gryffindor?'

'Of course we do.' Phoebe said.

'You don't understand, this is important.' said Harry.

'I won't let you do this.' said Neville, stepping in front of them potrait hole. ' I'll- 'I'll fight you.'

Ron and Neville began a shouting at each other . Neville refused to back down and Phoebe was trying to keep Ron from hitting him.

'Pertificus totalus!' she heard Hermione cry and she watched as Neville's arms snapped to his sides and legs snapped to together and was stiff as a board. His jaw was jammmed and the only thing that was moving was his eyes.

'Neville, we are so sorry.' said Phoebe,' Hopefully you will understand. Come on, let's go.' she said to the others.

They quickly got under the cloak and made their way to the third floor. They thought every statue was Filch or every distant breath of wind was Peeves swooping down on them.

At the foot of the first steps of stairs, they saw Mrs Norris

'Oh let's just kick her.' Ron whispered.

'No,Ron.' Phoebe hissed. 'She'll go to Filch.'

They climbed carefully around her. She turned her lamp like eyes on them but didn't do anything.

They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase on the third floor. It was Peeves, bobbing halfway up loosening the carpet so that people would trip up.

'Who's there?' He asked suddenly as they climbed towards him. 'I know you are there, even if I can't see you. Is it a ghoulie, or ghostie, or even a student beastie? I should call Filch, so I should, if someone is creepy around unseen.

That was it, Phoebe thought. They were going to get caught by Filch,and they would be expelled.

'PEEVES!' Harry said, in a hoarse whisper. 'the bloody baron has his own reasons for being invisible.'

It worked. Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock and couldn't have apologised enough to them or the bloody baron as he believed.

'I have business here, Peeves.' Harry croaked. 'Stay away from this place tonight.'

'I will most certainly sir, ' said Peeves, 'I hope your business goes will, Baron. I'll not bother you.'

And he scooted off.

'That was brillant.' said Ron.

'Quick thinking.' said Phoebe. 'I thought we were done for.'

A few seconds later they were outside the third - floor corridor- and the door as already ajar.

'There you have it,' said Harry. 'Snape has already got pass Fluffy.'

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all four of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to them.

'If you want to go back, I won't balme you.' he said. 'You can take the cloak, I won't need it now.'

'Don't be stupid.' said Ron.

'We're coming.' said Hermione.

'We're in this together.' said Phoebe.

Harry pushed the door open.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

'What's that at it's feet?' Hermione whispered.

'It's a Harp.' said Ron.

'Snape must have left it there.' said Phoebe.

'It must wake the moment you stop playing,' said Harry.

'Well, here it goes.' said Phoebe, putting the flute to her lips and blew.

Phoebe watched as the dog's eyes began to droop. She hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased.

Harry, Ron and Hermione carefully moved the dog's paw from the trapdoor.

Harry opened the trapdoor and looked down.

'Hurry up.' Phoebe hissed, drawing breath and continued playing again.

'If anything happens me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?'

'Right.' she heard Ron and Hermione say.

She watched as Harry dropped down the trapdoor.

She then watched as Ron, drop down the trapdoor.

'Come on, Phoebe.' Hermione said, and she too went down the trapdoor.

Phoebe put the flute in her pocket and made a quick dive, she could hear Fluffy barking as she was falling.

'Are you ok, Phoebe?' she heard Harry ask. She appeared to be facing him.

'Yeah, I thought no one was going to jump for a moment.' she said.

'We must be miles under the school.' she heard Hermione say.

'Lucky this plant thing's here, really.' said Ron, who was beside her.

'Lucky.' Hermione shrieked. 'Look at you both!'

Phoebe watched as Hermione leapt up and struggle towards the damp wall. Phoebe followed suit, from the moment she landed the plant had started to twist snake -like tendrils around their ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs has already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.

Phoebe and Hermione had managed to free themselves before the plant had got a firm grip on them.

They watched as Harry and Ron struggled to pull the plant off them. The more they struggled, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

'Stop moving.' Hermione ordered.' It's Devil Snare!'

'Glad we know what it is called.' snarled Ron.

'Shut up I'm trying to think.' said Hermione. 'What did Professor Sprout say? it likes dark and the damp-!'

'So light a fire.' Harry choked.

'Yes -of course- but there is no wood.' said Hermione.

'HAVE YOU GONE MAD? Ron bellowed. 'ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?'

Phoebe whipped out her wand and muttered the same spell Hermione had used on Snape. It sent bluebell flames at the plant and the boys were freed within seconds.

'Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione.' said Harry as he joined her beside the wall, wiping the sweat from his face.

'Yeah, 'said Ron. 'And lucky Phoebe doesn't lose her head in a crisis- "there's no wood." Honestly. '

'This way.' said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway. Which was the only way on.

Can you hear something?' Ron said, after a short while.

'Do you think it is a ghost?'

'I don't know... sounds like wings to me.'

'There's light ahead- I can see something moving.'

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, it's ceiling arching high above them. It was a full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy,wooden door.

'Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?' said Ron.

'Probably.' said Harry. 'Only one way to find out.'

Harry made a quick run across the room to the door, with Phoebe, Ron and Hermione right behind him. They tugged and pulled at the door but it wouldn't budge,Hermione even tried Alohomara but still nothing happened.

'Now what?' said Ron.

'These birds, can't be here for decorations.'

Phoebe looked closely.

'There keys.' She said.

'Yes,' said Harry suddenly. 'Yes-look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key for the door!'

'But there is hundreds of them!' said Ron

'It will probably be a big, old fashioned one- probably silver, like the handle.'

Harry seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air. Suddenly the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

Phoebe had a sudden idea. She took out her wand.

'Immobulus.' she cried, and suddenly the keys froze in mid air.

'Quick thinking.' said Ron.

Harry was able to fly over and grab the key they needed. He quickly landed and raced to the door.

He rammed it into the lock and it worked.

'Ready?' Harry asked them. They nodded and he pulled the door open.

The next chamber was dark they couldn't see anything at all but as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal a rather large chessboard.

'What do we do now?' said Harry.

'I think it's rather obivous,' said Phoebe. 'We'll have to play.'

'How?' said Hermione.

'I think, we have to be chessmen.' said Ron.

He walked over to the black knight and asked if they had to play, to which it nodded.

'Now don't be offended or anything, but none of you are good at chess-'

'We're not offended.' said Harry. 'Tell us what we have to do.'

Ron began to direct them into spaces on the chess board and the game began. It was exactly like Wizard chess. Phoebe feared for their lives as pieces of the chess board almost hit them.

'We're nearly there.' she heard Ron mutter. 'Let me think-let me think... I've got to be taken.' he said suddenly.

'NO!' They shouted.

'Do you want to stop Snape or not? He could have the stone by now!'

Phoebe watched in horror as Ron moved forward. The Queen suddenly struck him hard around the head and watched as she dragged him to one side.

Harry moved forward three spaces and the King took off his crown. They had won. The door was now clear for them to go on.

'You both go on.' said Phoebe. 'I'll stay here with Ron.'

'Phoebe-'Hermione began.

'No, Hermione. Harry needs you.' said Phoebe. 'Good luck.' she added as they both walked through the next door.

Phoebe immediately raced over to Ron. She crouched down and checked his pulse, he was still alive. A few minutes passed before Ron began to come round.

'Ron, are you ok?' Phoebe asked.

'Oh my head.' He mumbled, rubbing it. 'Phoebe? what are you doing here?'

'I decided to stay with you. Hermione went with Harry.'

A few moments later Hermione suddenly appeared.

'Hermione?' said Phoebe, getting to her feet. 'What are you doing here?'

'It was a Potions challenge.' she said. 'It would only let one of us go have to go to the owlery. We have to tell Dumbledore.'

Phoebe, Ron and Hermione quickly made their way through the room of keys. They grabbed three broomsticks and made their way back through the trapdoor.


	16. Chapter 16

-Chapter 16-

Phoebe, Ron and Hermione raced down the third floor corridor . They didn't care if they ran into Filch . They needed to get to Dumbledore.

When they reached the entrance hall , they saw Professor Dumbledore running towards them.

'Professor Dumbledore.' Phoebe panted.

'Harry has gone after him hasn't he?' said Dumbledore, and raced off before any of them could answer.

'What do we do?' said Phoebe.

'Maybe we should go up to the common room, and wait for Harry.' said Hermione.

They put on Harry's invisibilty cloak and made their way up to Gryffindor tower. Phoebe half expected Neville to be laying like a statue on the floor but was surprised to find he was gone.

Phoebe,Ron and Hermione sat by the fire waiting for what seemed like hours, when the portrait hole opened. They all stood up but were surprised to find it was Professor Dumbledore who came through and not Harry.

'I'm afraid Harry, is in the hospital wing.'

Hermione gasped, Ron gawked at him and Phoebe felt as though she maybe sick at any moment.

'Is he ok?' Hermione asked.

'He is with Madam Pomfrey.' He said. ' May I ask what happened on the third floor corridor?'

Phoebe, Ron and Hermione explained everything that they knew.

'I am afraid it was Professor Quirrell that Harry faced in the Chamber - not Professor Snape. I would advise you three to get to bed, and get some rest. As it is rather late and you have been out half the night.'

He gave them one last nod and left the tower.

The next morning, Phoebe, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the Hosptial Wing but Madam Pomfrey refused to let them in.

'Mr Potter is still unconscious.' Madam Pomfrey barked at them. 'and needs his rest. Now off you go.'

For the next few days everyone in the corridor kept quizzing them on what happened with Quirrell. Harry Potter had went from the most hated student to the most loved student in one night.

Finally,a few days later Harry had woke up, and with some pleading and begging on their part and Harry's they were finally allowed to visit.

'Harry!' Hermione said, ready to throw her arms around him.

'Hermione, best not.' Phoebe warned her.

'Oh Harry.' Hermione fussed. 'We were all so worried.'

'The whole school is talking about it.' said Ron. 'What really happened?'

Harry began telling them what happened in the chamber. They all gasped when they heard what was under Quirrell's turban.

'So the stone is gone?' said Ron. 'Flamel's just going to die.'

'I think he has lived for over six hundred.' Phoebe said, sacrastically.

'Dumbledore said death is but the next great adventure.' said Harry.

'Again, that's ok to say when you are over a hundred.' said Phoebe.

'You've had nearly 15 mintues, now OUT!' Madam Pomfrey barked.

At the end of year feast. Phoebe, Ron and Hermione were relievd to see Harry making his way towards them. The four of them walked into the hall, which was decorated with green and silver banners- Slytherin had won the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner of the silver serpent covered the wall behind the high table.

everyone was whispering and pointing at Harry. Dumbledore arrived a few moments later and the babbling died down.

'Another year gone!' Dumbledore said, cheerfully. ' And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into the delicious feast. What a year it has been! The House Cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus: Gryffindor with 312 points, Hufflepuff with 352 points, Ravenclaw with 426 and Slytherin with 682 points.

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. They could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table.

'Yes,yes. Well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account.'

The room went still and the Slytherin's smiles faded

'Ahem,' said Dumbledore. 'I have a few last mintue points to dish out. Let me see - yes...'

'First to Mr Ronald Wealsey...'

Phoebe turned to look at Ron, who looked like a radish with bad sunburn.

'... for the best -played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house 50 points.'

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling. Percy could be heard telling the other Prefects 'My brother, you know! the youngest brother! Got past McGongall's giant Chess set!'

Then there was silence again.

'Second- to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire. I award Gryffindor house 50 points.'

Hermione buried her face in her arms. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves- they were 100 points up.

Dumbledore spoke again when there was silence.

'Third- to Miss Phoebe Black... for showing loyality and leadership in times of need. I award Gryffindor house 50 points.'

Phoebe could only smile as everyone cheered and clapped.

'Fourth- to Mr Harry Potter...' said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. ' ...for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house 60 points.'

The clapping was deafening. Those that could add up, knew they were tied with Slytherin.

Phoebe, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, they only needed one more point to win.

Dumbledore raised his hand and the room fell silent once again.

'There are all kinds of courage,' said Dumbledore, smiling. 'It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award 10 points to Mr Neville Longbottom.

An explosion of cheers took over the Great Hall. Phoebe along with all the other Gryffindors stood up yelling and cheering as Neville sat frozen to his seat.

'Which means,' Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating. He clapped his hands and the hangings changed from silver and green to scarlet and gold.

the huge serpent changed to a lion.

'Gryffindor wins the house cup.'

Gryffindor table was on it's feet once again cheering and and Hermione hugged one another, crying and jumping around.

This had been the best year of Phoebe's life.

The next morning they recieved their exam result. Phoebe had came top of the year in Transfiguration. Hermione, of course came top in everything. Harry and Ron also passed with good marks. They were all going through into their second year along with Neville.

Phoebe took one last look around their room before heading down to the hall with the other first years.

Phoebe, Harry , Ron and Hermione found an empty compartment at the back of the train. They talked and laughed as the countryside rolled pass them.

Once they pulled up at King's Cross Station. They packed away their wizard robes for jackets and coats.

It took them awhile to get pass the barrier, as they had to go through the gates in groups of twos and threes. Phoebe and Hermione went through the barrier first, followed closely by Harry and Ron.

'You must come and stay this summer.' said Ron. ' All of you- I'll send an owl.'

Other students waved over at them.

'There he is Mum, there he is look.' they heard someone say. they looked over to see it was Ron's sister Ginny.

'Harry Potter!' she squealed. ' Look Mum! I can see-'

'Be quiet, Ginny. and it is rude to point.'

Mrs Weasley smiled at them.

'Busy year?' she said.

'Very.' said Harry.

'Hello everyone.' Phoebe heard a famaliar voice say. She turned around to see her uncle Ted.

'Hello Ted,' said Mrs Weasley.

'Good to see you again Molly.'

'Ready are you?'

Phoebe saw a rather large,beefy man behind Harry. she saw a rather thin woman and plump boy behind him.

'You must be Harry's family.

'In a matter of speaking.' said Mr Dursley.' Come on, boy. We don't have all day. He walked away.

'He is rather friendly.' Said Phoebe, once Mr Dursley was out of earshot.

'Hope you have -er-a good holiday.' said Hermione.

'Oh I will.' said Harry and were surprised at the grin on his face. 'They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer.'

They waved one final goodbye to Harry.

'Come on,' said Uncle Ted. 'It's time to go home.'

Phoebe waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione and left Kings Cross into the warm summer's day.

The Chamber will soon be opened.


End file.
